Saving Me
by MajinSunny
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta AU. They are both facing a heap of trouble. And they NEED to save each other.
1. Stolen

Saving Me

Chapter 1 Stolen

The sounds of pain filled screams and wails stung her ears. Women crying for their lost husbands, little boys crying for their mothers, and little girls crying for their fathers. There had to have been hundreds of women, none a day over 30. Maybe about 50 children between the ages of 8 and 13. She could have sworn she saw a few men being dragged aboard against their will. If they were indeed here they were kept somewhere else.

She sat alongside all of these other women and children in a cold and smelly room. It was dungeon like, dark and damp. The space was no where big enough for them all to be comfortable; they were all squished and cramped together like animals. Some lucky to have their mother or older sister with them, but most unlucky and alone, like her.

She felt the warm tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared out through one of the tiny windows at the remains of the planet she once called home. The beautiful baby blue, dark green, and white planet was gone, burning chunks floating in the now empty space was all that was left. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she looked on, ears still ringing from the shrieks of the other captives. She continued to stare out the window at the recent devastation and dropped her head into her chest as she thought about all she lost. Her mother, her father, her boyfriend, all her friends, her life. She brought her hand to the window and placed her palm against the cool glass, and began to sob.

She began to choke as her sobs grew deeper and louder. Her heart began to jerk as the adrenalin burst through her veins, and surge through her arteries. Everything she ever knew and loved was gone in the blink of an eye. The reality of what was happening was finally sinking in. everything she once knew, and loved was gone and it was never coming back. She crumbled over into a ball holding herself tight, praying it would take the pain away. A few moments later she felt frail and slender arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes slightly to see who it was, wishing to see a familiar face. The person she saw was of course unfamiliar, everyone she ever knew was dead.

It was a beautiful young woman. She had to have been at least 16. Her skin was caramel, and lightly tanned, dark brown hair, a tiny button nose and caramel lips. What stood out most about this girl were her eyes, they were big and brown. They shone through even though her face was filled with agony. This brown haired girl ran her tiny hands through the other girls blue locks and nestled her head in the crook of her neck. They held each other tight and wept as sadness and sorrow swam through their bodies. They didn't know each other but they were both alone and in pain, and even through the situation was unbearable, they were able to provide each other with a small bit of comfort.

Sometime later, after crying became too much work for their worn out bodies the blue haired girl roe her bloodshot and puffy eyes to the younger girl.

"My name is Bulma", she moaned, her throat was sore from the screaming. The younger girl looked up at her and tried to force out a smile. "I'm Jace" she replied still holding Bulma tight. Bulma looked at the girl and felt pure horror flow through her body. This girl was clearly a teenager, still in high school and she was alone. Her whole family gone at a tender age. Bulma was young too, only 20. She had more time than this girl did with her family and it stung her soul to think about it.

Bulma was just about to ask her another question when a huge muscular man entered the room. He stood at the entrance and wore an aggravated look on his face. He looked evil and dangerous; everyone in the room was terrified of him already. Bulma couldn't remember everything about her abduction to well; all she could remember was feeling a sharp pain in her back and blacking out. She woke up on some ship was taken to some holding room with hundreds of other women and children and watched Earth get blown to oblivion. She never got to see the monsters that kidnapped her and destroyed her home planet.

Everyone was trying to scramble way from the man at the entrance, fearing he would kill them. He shook his head in annoyance and spoke "Women here" pointing to the right "Children here" pointing to the left. Nobody moved, women held onto their friends and children not daring to lose the only other 'family' they had left. The man smirked at the group before him and shook his head. "Fine". He snapped his fingers and a tiny army of men swarmed the room ripping children from their mothers and forcing women into a single filed line. Bulma pushed Jace into the line and positioned herself behind her to avoid her being taken away. The group of children were taken away by some of the soldiers as the women screamed and cried.

The huge man that came in first spoke again. "Women" she started. He pointed his finger out of the compacted room and down a hall. The women complied holding onto each other for support. As they exited the hall they noticed a ramp leading them to what seemed to be a planet. There was green grass but the sky was red and the air was extremely hot. Bulma squeezed Jace's hand as they walked down the ramp and onto the grassy floor.

"Bulma", Jace said. "I'm scared." Bulma gently caressed her hand.

"I am too" she answered gently pushing her along. They were walking to what seemed to be a city with a huge castle in the very center. In the distance they could see people standing waiting for them. Bulma was still walking along with the other women when she felt her body being tugged and her hand being ripped from Jace's. She screamed a she felt powerful arms wrap around her waist.

"Ah, excellent choice Nappa", the man from the ship said. The man named Nappa was huge, tall and muscular, with a huge bald head. He looked at Bulma with a lusty grin.

"Yes the Prince will be pleased, indeed" he smiled licking his lips. Bulma felt her heart drop into her stomach. She heard Jace screaming in the distance as the line of woman continued to the city. She began to thrash hoping she could break free and run. She didn't know where she would go but she had to get away. She began to dig her nails into Nappa's arm and he only laughed and her frugal attempt.

"You will have to try harder than that" he laughed. The next thing she felt was a sting in the back of her neck and then it was all black.

Bulma slowly came back to consciousness. She had no idea how long she was out or where she was exactly. She sat up and slowly realized she was on top of a very soft bed. It was huge, fluffy with red silk sheets. As she examined the bed she noticed the red silk nightgown she was wearing. It was extremely short, and she almost puked at the thought of one of these monsters seeing her nude body. She didn't feel like she was violated so she sighed a small sigh of relief. She was a virgin, Bulma always planned on losing her virginity after marriage, or at least to a man she loved. The thought made her think of Yamcha, her boyfriend. She loved him incredibly, they were planning on getting married one day, and now he was dead, and she was to be someone's sex toy. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

She continued to look around her new prison as the tears spilled down her cheeks. The floor had a slight hue of red the tiles looked handmade. The walls were covered in red stained glass it looked like. _This must be Hell. _All the red was terrifying her, it reminded her of blood, and blood reminded her of pain. Bulma brought her knees into her chest and closed her eyes tight, mumbling silent prayers. She was soon interrupted by a seemingly soft voice.

"Shh don't cry" Bulma looked up and saw a small statured male. He was lightly built and he looked very young His skin was pale and he had short black spiky hair. _This can't be happening._ She couldn't really be in _his_ room could she? He didn't look a day over 16. Bulma pulled her knees in closer to her chest as he approached her.

"Welcome to Planet Vegeta" he smiled reaching his hand to her face to wipe away her tears. Bulma stared at him in disbelief, and shock.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, terrified as she awaited his response. He looked at her and licked his lips. He slid onto the bed and directed himself in front of her.

"I'm going to do a lot to you" he chimed. He started sliding his hands up and down her thighs. Bulma's eyes widened in fear as she slid back trying to escape his grasp. It only angered the young man as he tightened his grip on her legs and yanking her towards him, she squealed in pain.

"Don't fight me, woman, you won't win" he sneered. He pulled her thighs further towards him causing her to lie on her back. Bulma bit her lip terrified at his power over her. It boggled her brain as to how a guy so young, younger than her was so much stronger than her. She closed her eyes as she felt him sliding the straps of the nightgown down her shoulders. Even though her eyes were closed the tears still slid through the corner of her eyes. She felt him start to grope her breasts, he was extremely rough ad uncaring. Bulma let out a sob from the pain. SMACK! He slapped her across her face. Bulma felt her head begin to spin and her cheek was radiating in pain.

"You're going to enjoy this!" he hollered. She feared being slapped again so she tried to keep her composure, but the tears now ran down her face wetting her ears. She felt him licking her neck and rubbing her clitoris through her panties. Her stomach was all over the place now, she felt like she was going to vomit. The thought of being raped was starting to overwhelm her and she placed her palm against his bare chest in protest.

"Please, stop" she whispered. SMACK! He slapped her again this time on the other cheek. Her head was light from the pain. She began to cry harder as she felt her panties being violently pushed to the side.

"Why are you crying? I haven't even put it in yet" he asked through grinning teeth. Bulma brought her tearing eyes to the ceiling praying for a miracle. It couldn't happen like this. She would rather die to be with her family then live the rest of her life like this. She felt him nearing her entrance, and she prepared herself for the worst…but it never came.

"Pathetic!" she heard another voice speak. This voice was more raspy and intimidating. It completely distracted the man on top of her; he rolled over onto his side fixing his pants. He slammed his fists into his bed in fury.

"Brother?! To what do I owe the dubious pleasure?" he spat full of sarcasm. Bulma didn't see the owner of the new voice. She was too terrified to open her eyes. All she could do was hope this man would be her prayers answer.

"You, know Tarble, if you put more effort into your training, than in women who are obviously repulsed by you, you might get a shot at becoming king". He laughed. The young man beside her, who she gathered to be 'Tarble" sprang from the bed and onto his feet.

"Fuck you!" he shouted. The other man just laughed. "I'm busy Vegeta, what do you want?!" he growled. Vegeta? Tarble? These names were so bizarre. She nervously opened one eye just enough so she could get a glance at this 'Vegeta'.

The resemblance between him and Tarble was uncanny. They were definitely brothers, but Vegeta's hair was longer, but just as spiky. His was a few inches taller and way more built physically. He looked older than his brother and he was 100X better looking. If you could call a monster good looking anyway.

Vegeta came in to the room further stopping a few feet from Tarble and Bulma. He looked at her and rolled his eyes at how worthless she looked.

"Father has summoned us" he replied nonchalantly.

"I will join you two shortly" Tarble answered caressing Bulma's stomach. She began to flinch under him, her body shaking like a leaf. Her cries grew an octave louder as she imagined this blessing disappearing leaving her to be tortured by this kid.

Vegeta crossed his muscular arms over his chest and looked on the scene in amusement.

"Woman" he spoke. Bulma moved her eyes over to his, giving him a look of desperation.

"Don't you look at him! You will only do as I say!" Tarble shot at her raising his hand to strike her for the third time in 20 minutes.

"Stop!" Vegeta warned. To Bulma's surprise Tarble didn't strike her; his hand still lingering in the air, teeth gritting in rage.

"I am the elder, and you will obey me brother" he smirked. Bulma watched as Tarble dropped his hand to his side, head hanging in embarrassment.

"Wise choice brother", he mocked. "Woman", he continued. Bulma brought her gaze to Tarble to see if he was looking at her. His head was still dropped and she brought her attention to Vegeta.

"Does my brother frighten you?" he asked calmly, the smirk never leaving his lips. Bulma gulped not knowing how to answer the question. She continued to stare at Vegeta.

"Answer me" he added sounding frustrated.

"Yes" she shrieked. She saw Tarble glaring at her evilly through the corner of her eye.

"Does he repulse you?" This time Vegeta was chuckling, clearly trying his hardest to embarrass his brother. Bulma nodded her head in agreement. Vegeta burst into hysterics, slapping his knee in all. After a few moments he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and re-crossed his arms. "It seems Prince Tarble's new toy doesn't want him" he spoke to Tarble.

"Father wishes to see both of us…now". He added. Tarble sighed and slid a tank top and the storage armor she had seen earlier. He began to walk towards the door to his room when Vegeta chimed

"Bring her with you".

"What?!" Tarble yelled.

"You heard me, she's coming with us" he said looking at his brother. Bulma stared on at the scene before her. These two were brothers but there was something clearly going on behind the scenes. They stared each other down like hawks, both with animosity in their eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what Vegeta wanted her to come for; hopefully he was going to free her? It was a long shot, but there was nothing wrong with hope. Hope had brought him, right?

Tarble growled and spun around storming to the bed that Bulma still lie on paralyzed. He snatched her arm into his hand dragging her off of the bed and onto her feet. He continued to leave the room again this time stopping directly in front of Vegeta's face and staring at him darkly. He just stared for a moment, looking into his brother's eyes evilly, and then out of nowhere a sarcastic smile crept over his lips.

"Let us not keep father waiting brother. We know how he gets when he is kept waiting too long" he said waving his free hand in front of him, signaling for Vegeta to take the lead. Vegeta smiled back at his brother and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we do" Vegeta replied folding his hands behind his back and walking in front of the duo. Tarble gave Bulma a deathly smirk, one that said "you're a dead bitch". He turned and dragged her along behind him as he followed behind Vegeta. Bulma gulped and prayed Vegeta would save her.

Read and Review!


	2. Gift

Chapter 2 Gift

Bulma stared in awe at her surroundings despite being dragged around like a ragdoll by Tarble. This Palace was magnificent. The walls were made out of colorful jewels and gold. Exquisite and elaborate paintings hung against the walls; some of serene oceans and skies but most of people. One that she saw quiet often was of a man that looked just like Vegeta and Tarble only his hair was brown and he had a goatee. He wore this black and red armor with a matching cape in every painting and he looked more 'mature'. Bulma quickly realized that he must be their father, the King.

Another painting she saw quiet often (but not as much as the king) was a stunning woman. She had creamy white skin and these deep dark orbs for eyes. Usually dark eyes were something of 'evil' in Bulma's opinion, but nothing seemed 'evil' about that woman. Despite having black eyes, somehow Bulma was able to see something bright and beautiful in them. The woman's hair was very long, hanging all the way down her back, and it too was black. She wore a similar kind of armor that the King wore but hers was purple and more feminine. It looked like a beautiful ball gown that had armor over it. In all of her paintings she wore a warm and beautiful smile. Surely she had to be the Queen.

As Tarble dragged her along she tripped a little over her bare feet. He was walking so fast and pulling her so tight, it was hard to keep up. As she tried to regain her control she noticed how cold the black marble and red jewel encrusted floor was against her feet. It was so sleek and cool underneath her. She felt the bile creeping up in her throat at everything she was viewing. Of course this was a beautiful palace fit for true royalty, but it was beyond her how monsters like these people could live so…well…nice.

She was pulled bout of her thoughts when she realized that they stopped moving and were now in a huge room. It must have been the size of a small shopping mall. More paintings against the walls and red soft carpeting on the floors. There were two rows of people standing on opposite sides of the room. There were both mean and woman, wearing similar kind of armor she been seeing since she arrived here. They were standing straight at attention faces extremely serious. Bulma brought her gaze toward the end of the room and she saw the King sitting in his fancy red and gold throne, beside his was a just as fancy smaller version of his, and it was empty.

One of the men standing at attention in the row to her left took two steps forward and turned to the King.

"Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble!" he shouted. Everyone in the room bowed respectively to their Princes' as the King lifted his head up after it had been resting on his fist. At this very moment Bulma noticed she was still wearing that skanky red nightgown that had her 36C cup breasts hanging out for the world to see. Not to mention her ass was hanging out under the gown because it was so short. Yeah she was wearing panties, but they were 'see' through in the back. She noticed as she caught a quick glance at herself when they were walking through the halls. She felt her cheeks flush; she knew all eyes were on her.

"Ah, at last, my boys", he smiled. On cue the two Princes dropped to their right knees in unison, their right palms resting on the carpet, and heads bowed. Bulma quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head; she didn't want to be in anyone's bad favor right now.

"Father" they replied, again in unison.

"You may rise" he shortly added. Vegeta and Tarble rose from the floor and stood at attention in front of their father. Bulma stayed on her knees, but rose her head just enough so she could see what was going on.

"Vegeta says you wished to see us?" Tarble started, sounding extremely irritated. The king frowned at his sons tone.

"Must you always seem so agitated Tarble?" Tarble rolled his eyes and crossed his muscular, but thinner arms across his chest. _They all look exactly alike! How strong are their genes?_

"I was in the middle of something" he replied in a more respectable tone. The King nodded at him and replied "Relax son, this won't be too long". The King then turned his attention to Vegeta, who stood right beside Tarble with his arms crossed behind his back and a sleek smirk on his face.

"Vegeta", he started "Enjoying your birthday?" Bulma's eyes shot open at the King's last statement. She quickly glanced at Vegeta who still stood arrogantly with that silly smirk. _His birthday?_

"Very much father, thank you", he bowed his head slightly. The King smiled and shook his hand playfully at his son.

"You know, on my 23 birthday I was preparing for marriage!" he laughed. The smirk faded from Vegeta's face and he rolled his eyes at his father's remark.

"Father –" he began but was interrupted by the King.

"Oh, come now boy, it was only a joke, but I do want it to be something you start to take more seriously…the both of you" he looked at both men in front of him. Vegeta and Tarble obediently nodded.

"On a lighter note, did you enjoy your present Vegeta?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. The planet of Pandora had some strappy warriors, they presented a good challenge. Unfortunately for them, they of course were no match to my Saiyan abilities" Vegeta answered proudly. "The whole planet was completely destroyed 6 hours after our arrival" he added. Bulma noticed as Vegeta and his father spoke Tarble gazed on with fire behind his eyes. He looked extremely jealous of their conversation and if looks could kill, Vegeta would have been dead when he first said "yes". Another thing that caught her attention was the word "Saiyan". Was that what this race called themselves? The King's smile grew wider at his sons answer.

"I know, and I am very proud of you, son. I knew the Pandorians were a tough race, but I also knew as my flesh and blood you would best them. It only seems befitting that I promote you to Captain of Planet Vegeta's warrior Elites." Both Vegeta and Tarble's facial expressions went from serious and arrogant to stunned, they looked like they had just seen a ghost. While Bulma tried not to fall over in her own shock. Not at the fact that this Vegeta guy was getting some kind of promotion, but that his father was actually proud of him for destroying a planet. _These people are seriously sick in their heads._

"Father…are you sure?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course I am you lead the army well, from what I see." He brought his attention to Tarble. "How was your mission?" A smile finally crossed Tarble's face and he puffed his chest out with pride.

"Very well, father. The Earthlings were no match for my power." Bulma felt her heart drop into her stomach. The man who was just trying to rape her was among the other ruthless killers that destroyed Earth. She kept her head down in the royal carpet trying to stifle the sounds of her cries. The King smirked and nodded at Tarble's display of pride.

"And I am very proud of you as well Tarble."

"So will I be joining the Elites now?" Tarble interrupted, his eyes were full of hope. The King's smile faded and he looked toward his feet, probably searching for something to say.

"No, you will not" he answered. "We have gone over this before Tarble, you are not strong enough to fight alongside the Elites". Everyone in the room could feel the tension thickening in the air, and Tarble's anger was painfully obvious to everyone around.

"Why not?! Vegeta has been an Elite warrior since he was 16 years old! I am 21 and I still fight with the regular army!" he spat. Although Bulma was crying she couldn't help but look at Tarble once more through her tear filled eyes. _He was 21 years old? Why did he look like a teenage boy?_

"Remember you are speaking to not only your father, but your King" he spat back in a deathly serious tone. Tarble released an angry huff and closed his eyes.

"I…am…strong" he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you are, but your brother's power level was 100X greater than yours now when he was 16" the King replied. Tarble clenched his fists into a deathly grip; Bulma saw the blood dripping to the floor from between his fingers.

"Why were we summoned?" Tarble added trying to hide the hate, anger, and shame in his voice.

"To honor your older brother's birthday, and witness his promotion. Don't worry Tarble, your day will soon come". Tarble opened his eyes and glared darkly at Vegeta.

"Happy Birthday Vegeta" the King said breaking the momentarily silence. Vegeta smiled and bowed his head once more, thanking his father again.

"Now that we've wished the 'Great Vegeta' a happy birthday, can I leave now?" Tarble asked. The King sighed and waved his hand, signaling to Tarble that he was free to go. Bulma felt him grab the spaghetti strap of her nightgown and pulled her to her feet. Tarble wrapped his fingers around her arm and tugged her close to him, starting to briskly walk again, this time out of this room. Bulma was just about to try to push him away from her when she heard Vegeta's gruff voice shout

"Wait!" Tarble stopped in his tracks, keeping his back toward the King and his brother. His grip was still tight on Bulma's arm; he ignored her winces of pain.

"What is it now?!" he barked.

Father, I would like to take the woman for myself." Bulma looked back at Vegeta with desperate eyes. She glanced between the three men in fear and confusion. Why did Vegeta want her? Did he want to use her like Tarble did?

"What woman—Oh her?" the King replied pointing to Bulma's frail and shaking body.

"Hell no! She's mine, I had her first" Tarble shouted. Vegeta ignored Tarble's outburst and continued to converse with his father as if Tarble wasn't even there.

"Yes…her." he smiled.

"I said NO! She is mine, find your own woman!" Tarble squeezed Bulma's arm even tighter causing her to scream out loud in pain. Her arm was going numb from the lack of circulation. The King sighed and dropped his hand into his palms.

"Tarble, it's his birthday…"

"What the fuck is this? He gets to do anything he wants and he gets everything he wants, just like that?" he hollered snapping his free hands fingers. He tossed Bulma's shaking body to the ground in rage. Nobody said a word and the King just looked on with a 'please' expression plastered on his face. Tarble chucked darkly "Un-fucking-believable" he grunted. "I will send her to his quarters in an hour" he added reaching for Bulma's throbbing arm. Bulma pulled her arm away from his reach before he could grab her. She was not going back anywhere with him, even if she had to die trying to get away.

"I will take her right now, thank you very much" Vegeta chuckled scooping Bulma into his big arms. She was terrified and relieved at the same time. Terrified because she didn't know what to expect from him, but relieved to be getting away from Tarble. She felt somewhat safe in his arms, he was so muscular…

Bulma watched as Tarble gave Vegeta the finger and stormed out of the room, muttering some nasty words under his breath. Vegeta laughed as he held the blue haired vixen in his arms. He followed suit, leaving the room with his father and the others behind. She could hear the King telling someone "To get that boy another girl so he could calm down".

They were back in the long hall still behind Tarble, but he was way ahead of them, still cursing to himself. "Stop being a fucking cry baby" Vegeta cried out. Tarble turned around and gave the duo a deathly glare before turning the corner. Vegeta chuckled at his brother reaction and looked Bulma into her eye. She was taken off guard at the intensity of the stare down; his eyes were looking directly into hers. She felt like he was searching her for something, analyzing her for what? She didn't know. Without any warning he broke the gaze and she realized they were stopped in front of a large black and gold door.

Vegeta reached down to open the door and they entered what Bulma assumed was his room. Once inside Bulma was marveled again at what she saw. This room was 5X the size of Tarble's. The deleing had at least 5 gigantic crystal chandeliers hanging from them. The bed looked bigger than Tables; the sheets were black and clearly silk. This bed was extremely high of the floor, on each side she noticed little stairs that you needed to use to get on the bed. The walls were covered in black silk drapes and matching black marble tiles. In the distance she could see a huge glass window that was opened, a black ocean resting on the other side.

She was still in Vegeta's arms when they entered the bathroom. The tub was big enough form 20 people and the sink was made of marble. The floors and walls were mirrors giving anyone in there a complete view of their bodies. Vegeta rested Bulma feet first in the tub. He reached over and turned the water so it could fill. He turned his back and slid on of the mirrors back which concealed a closet on the other side. He took out a washcloth tossing it at Bulma and a towel which he rested on the toilet.

You better be out in five minutes" he warned. "And make sure you get his degusting smell of off you" he added before turning to leave. Bulma stood in the filling tub staring at herself in shock. She didn't know what was going to happen when she came out or what was going to become of her. Her mind travelled to Jace and the others. Where did these Saiyan take them?

Right now wasn't the time to think bout that. She had to bathe, Vegeta gave her five minutes. If she was going to find anything out about when she was and why she was here she needed to be alive. Staying on his good side was her best bet, she could only pray he wasn't going to try and rape her like his brother did earlier.

Five quick minutes later she was out of the tub and trying to quickly dry her skin. She stopped momentarily to look at her body. Her blue eyes were red from crying. Her arm had fingers marks from when Tarble was squeezing the life out of her. Her shoulder length blue hair was wet and plated against her face. She tried not to feel pity on herself as she continued to dry her body off. But she silently asked herself "Why"? Why couldn't she have just died along with her family and friends? Why did she have to get stuck in this shitty situation?

She wrapped the towel around her nude body and quietly and nervously exited the bathroom.

"That was 7 minutes" Vegeta spat staring at her. He was wearing nothing but some black boxers, arms folded across his chest. Bulma stopped in her tracks and gripped the towel tighter, hoping he wouldn't hit her or worse. They stood there a moment and he threw her a white tee shirt. She caught it in her hand and waited for Vegeta to turn around so she could throw it on…but he never moved.

"Move it!" he commanded. Bulma dropped the towel and threw the shirt over her head as quickly as possible, hoping he didn't see too much. She sighed in relief when she noticed it came close to her knees, giving her some form of modesty. She brought her attention back to Vegeta because he was now approaching her. He stopped a few inches from her and pulled her close to him. Bulma held her breath as if it would help keep her safe as he brought his eyes back to hers.

"I won't hurt you, as long as you do as I say." She nodded in agreement, still holding her breath. "Don't try to cross me or interfere with my personal business, understand?" Bulma nodded again, never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her.

"Good", he grunted pulling her towards the bed. He nudged her so she could walk up the little stairs and get on the bed. Once she was on she felt him right behind her. She sat in the bed and watched as Vegeta pulled back his sheets and got comfortable under them, fluffing his pillow and all. Bulma took one and put it in-between them as quietly as she could.

"That won't stop me from touching you" he spoke lying on his stomach and his head facing away from her. Bulma gulped and moved on the father side of the bed. She curled herself up in a tiny ball and stared into Vegeta's back. She kept wondering to herself why he brought her here. Why did he take her from Tarble? Why was he not trying to rape her? Why was she sleeping in his bed? So many questions running through her mind at 100mph, and they were going to go unanswered. As tired as she was she swore she wouldn't fall asleep, she wanted to be ready for anything.

Bulma hugged herself and thought about her mother, her father, her Yamcha. The warm tears began to slide down her cheeks again. It was going to be a long night.

Review Review Review! I hope you guys are enjoying, tell me what you think!


	3. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 3 Getting Aquatinted

A/N Before I begin, firstly I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews! And secondly I want to apologize for typos and such. I tend to type late at night and the screen plays with my eyes sometimes =] I can't lie I'm also very lazy with proofreading, but I promise to work on it to make reading more enjoyable for you all! Mmkay? Now on to the story =]

Tarble rolled off of the crying girl that was underneath him. He looked at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath as he thought about last night's events. He balled his hands into fists opening the wounds in his hands again. Who did Vegeta think he was? He took that girl from him for spite he knew it. And for their father to take Vegeta's side? It wasn't unusual but it didn't cease to amaze Tarble how their father always catered to Vegeta's needs and wants. It made him sick.

Ever since he could remember it's always been like this. Vegeta was the older one, and always the _better _one. Their youth consisted of Vegeta stunning everyone on the planet with his amazing strengths and impeccable smarts. From early on he became Planet Vegeta's 'Golden Child' while Tarble was hidden in his older brother's shadow. All he was to this planet and its people was the mighty Prince Vegeta's mediocre little brother. He was a part of the royal family but that didn't mean shit; not on a planet of powerful warriors. Your brawn and your brains was what would get you recognition here, and with a brother like Vegeta hogging all the spotlight, he was just Prince Tarble, nobody special.

He felt the veins pulsating in his forehead. The rage he was feeling was maddening, if only he could find a way to kill that bastard…Tarble was broken from his train of thought by the girl's sobbing beside him. He turned his head to see her bawling hysterically, blood dripping from her mouth onto his lush sheets. He rolled his eyes and kicked her off of his bed causing her to land on the hard floor with a thud. He calmly rose from his bed and began walking towards his bathroom, picturing himself killing his brother in different ways. A smile spread across his lips at the images flickering through his mind. Tarble began to laugh madly as he looked at the blood dripping from his hands. "This will be your blood on my hands soon, _brother". _

"Bulma! Bulma! Wake up"! Bulma jumped up startled by the gentle jabs in her ribs. She turned her body to the side to see who was touching her, disappointed in herself for falling asleep in the first place. Bulma almost passed out when he saw Jace's brown eyes staring back at her baby blue's, a huge smile on her face.

"JACE!" she shrieked embracing the girl with a tight hug. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Shh, not too loud, I can't stay long" Jace warned hugging Bulma just as tight.

"Why, what the hell is going on?" Jace gently pushed Bulma away so she could face her. She cupped Bulma's hands in her own and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"We are on a Planet called Vegeta; they are some kind of dangerous and powerful warrior race, called Saiyans." "They destroy other planets from what I hear, just for the hell of it, often taking prisoners."

"What have they done with you and the others?" Bulma interrupted, she knew most of what Jace was telling her already.

"Put into servitude, I and all of the children and some of the women are servants here in the Palace…and the others" she looked at their tiny hands trying to hide her frown "They have been sold as pleasure slaves". Bulma closed her eyes so she could hold back her tears. Somehow she already knew, what else could they have wanted these entire women for?

"Bulma" Jace shook her hands trying to regain her attention "Is this Prince Tarble or Prince Vegeta's room?"

"How did you know about "

"There's no time for that just answer the question" she shot.

"Vegeta". Jace let out a sigh of relief and smiled. What the hell could she be smiling for?

"Jace, you almost seemed relieved that I'm here"

"Of course I am, I've been told that he is the more 'rational' one. He could be a hard ass from what I've been told, but he's not as violent as the other one". Hard ass? yes, rational?, not too sure, not as violent? no, but still violent? Yes.

"Your best bet is to stay here with him, he won't hurt you, unless you give him reason too" she added.

"Is there a way out of here?" Bulma questioned.

"I don't know, it's too early to be thinking about that, we need to stay alive". Their conversation was halted by the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the room.

"I have to go! I'll try and come back tomorrow, and don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Jace whispered frantically preparing to leave. Bulma embraced her again, wishing she didn't have to go. She didn't want to be left here with Vegeta, shed be more contempt with being a damn slave with Jace and the others. Just as soon as they let each other go Vegeta and another man entered the room. The other guy was bigger than Vegeta, both taller and thicker. His hair was also spiky and black but it trailed down his back, stopping at his calves. And like everyone else, that funny looking armor.

"Out" Vegeta snapped pointing at the exit of his room. Jace didn't even look up at them while she scurried out of the room and down the hall. Bulma scooted herself back on the bed some, she was hoping she didn't just give him a reason to beat her ass. He stared at her with am annoyed look on his face.

"Radditz, we will continue this discussion later, I must attend to this woman". He didn't take his eyes from her once. The brolic man named Radditz nodded and turned to leave. The next thing she knew Vegeta was levitating in the air and floating towards her. _He can fly too?_ He gently landed on his bed directly in front of her, sitting Indian style.

"So where is it that you think you're going to go?" he asked. He was staring at her like she had 8 eyes. She stared back, not answering she didn't know what to say.

"Don't play stupid with me", he warned "I heard you talking to that other woman. You want a way out of here? Where do you think you will go?" he repeated this time a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I…I…I…" Bulma was stuttering and stammering over what to say in her mind. She was both embarrassed and afraid since he just admitted to her that he overheard her and Jace talking.

"Exactly, what, did you already forget you have no more home?" Bulma felt her jaw drop. Did he just say that to her? He didn't even seem the least bit bothered that he hurt her feelings.

"You better buck up and adapt. As weak as you Earthlings are you wouldn't survive 10 minutes in this galaxy alone. So you better wipe those silly little dreams from your head." Bulma looked in his black eyes and saw how serious he was. Who was she fooling he was right, Earth was gone, she knew nothing about space, or space travel, she was stuck here. All the more reason to cry, she burst into tears again.

Vegeta stared at her in utter disgust. He looked up at the ceiling trying to keep calm as this woman wailed in front of him. Seriously was she just going to curl up and cry when the going got tough? Maybe taking her wasn't such a good idea.

"Stop the fucking crying, it won't change anything!" Bulma watched as his face turned brick red through her watery eyes. At that moment she didn't know what came over her. Her body filled with rage, fueled by pain she slammed her fist into the bed beneath her and screamed

"Who are you to tell me not to cry? My family and friends are dead, and I'm stuck here as a prisoner all alone!" "It's easy for you to say when you're not the homeless one whose entire family is dead!" Bulma couldn't take it anymore. Jace was here trying to tell her to be grateful to be living with this guy? He was just as sick as the rest of the killers on this planet. Forget escaping, there was really no chance she could get away anyway; she would prefer death than live here forever. At least she would be back with the ones she loved and trusted. She expected Vegeta to give her a smack any minute for screaming at him like that but instead he sat in front of her smiling totally unaffected by her sudden outburst.

"You would look so much more attractive if your eyes weren't always bloodshot from crying and snot oozing from your nose". He laughed. Bulma's body acted before her brain and she punched Vegeta in his chest as hard as she could. She instantly regretted it; her knuckles felt like they just shattered under her flesh. His chest was as harder than steel! Vegeta's laugh faded and his smile was soon replaced with a scowl. He grabbed her by the collar of the shirt he gave her and pulled her dead smack in front of him; their noses were literally touching.

"Have I ever hit you?" he growled. She stared back at him blankly, no fear lingering inside of her. At this point she was welcoming her death. Vegeta gazed at her a moment longer waiting for an answer. He sat staring at her for what felt like an eternity and she just continued to stare back, with no intention to answer. Vegeta felt his blood begin to boil; his body temperature must have risen a great deal. This woman was proving herself extremely disrespectful…and he was going to have to fix that now wasn't he?

Bulma watched as he raised his hand in front of her showing her his fingers. "Don't…hit me…again" FLICK. He flicked her right on the top of her thigh with his middle finger. An instant later she felt a burning and ripping pain on her thigh. Bulma screamed in pain and dropped to her side cradling her throbbing thigh. Tears instantly filled her eyes as the pain surged up and down her leg, causing it to go numb. She glanced down at the leg and saw a huge black and blue mark on the meatiest part of her thigh, blood trickling from it and all.

"And that was just my finger, I can do a lot more damage with my whole hand" he shouted over her pain filled screams. He hopped of the bed and exited the room slamming the giant door behind him. Bulma lay on her side still gripping her stinging thigh. She dug her face in the sheets trying to silence her screams. She kept replaying Jace's words to her as her femur radiated in bone breaking pain _"He won't hurt you, unless you give him reason too"._ She had to blame herself for this one.

An hour went by before the pain subsided enough for her to limp her way to the bathroom. She managed to clean the cut with some soap and water and limp her way back to the bed where she sat in silence, and pain for the rest of the day. She was starving it had been two days since she last ate or drank anything, and there was no telling if Vegeta was going to feed her considering she pissed him off. She was lying on the bed counting the crystals in each chandelier when she heard the bedroom door open. The aroma of some kind of baked meat following after, it reminded her of chicken. The scent filling her nose tickled her sensory nerve and transferred the data to her brain causing her stomach to growl loudly.

She watched as Vegeta brought in a tray with some kind of cooked animal leg on it and with some red liquid in a glass cup. He placed the trey on his bed and tossed a cloth filled with ice chips in her direction. It landed by her foot. He didn't say anything he just walked to the other end of his room disappearing from her sight. Bulma took the opportunity to place the cold compress on her injured thigh and scarf down that food. Surprisingly enough to her it was pretty damn good. She ate the food and swallowed what tasted like red wine, in record time.

When she was done she brought her attention back to her thigh. The black and blue bruise was as big as a tennis ball and there was a medium cut in the middle of it that was still bleeding on and off. The bone underneath her flesh was still sore but it didn't seem broken. _He almost snapped my leg with one finger…Note to self, never touch Vegeta again._

"Does it still hurt?" Vegeta asked distracting her from her wound. He was standing in front of the bed leaning his shoulder on the wall.

"Yes, but not as bad as it was earlier" she answered truthfully. He pushed himself off the wall and folded his arms across his chest, looking at the bruise he inflicted on her.

"I didn't mean to cause that much damage, I was angry and I didn't think about how much weaker you are than I". Bulma half smiled and replied "It's okay, I kind of started it".

"Yes, in fact you did, and I trust you won't be hitting me again…ever" he answered with one of his thick black eyebrows raised. Bulma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, I won't" she said dryly.

"I apologize; I normally don't abuse women unless I am in a battle with them. You can rest assured I won't do it again" he mumbled. Bulma was surprised at the apology; it looked like it took a lot out of him to do it.

"Thank you" was all she could say. He nodded and walked to the middle of the room and started doing some pushups. _Okay…awkward_ she though as she watched him push his body up and down off the floor. He apologizes and then walks away to go do pushups? Maybe it's a Saiyan thing?

She couldn't help but notice his biceps and triceps moving under his skin. He was in really good physical shape; everyone on this planet was. As much as she hated to admit it, he was good looking, for a savage. Ok, a great looking savage. He was easy on the eyes when he wasn't screaming or demoing people. _Ugh, snap out of it!_

"Woman" he called.

"Uh…yeah?"

"I need your assistance." Was all he replied. Bulma looked at him like he was crazy. What could she possibly 'assist' him with while he was over there doing pushups? And with a busted up thigh at that?

"But my leg". She moaned.

"Move it!" he ordered. Bulma sighed and slid off the bed onto the miniature stair case with her god leg. She held on to the bed as she hopped down the steps and limped over to Vegeta who still continued doing his pushups.

"My gymnasium is under maintenance and I need extra weight while I work out". Bulma looked down at her body offended by the extra weight part.

"I'm not calling you heavy stupid! As if your 120 lb frame would be any comparison to what I'm used too" He read her mind when he glanced over to her and caught her sulking like a child who was being verbally abused. "But it will have to do for the evening" he finished.

"I'm 110 lbs" she corrected limping closer to him.

"What the fuck ever" he growled halting his body in mid air He was in the 'up' position of this push up, like he was waiting for something. Bulma looked on confused. What the hell did he want her to do?

"Um…what do you want me to-" He released a deep sigh in agitation, interrupting her question.

"Come down here" he huffed. Bulma looked around confused a little more but did as she was told. She didn't want to make him any more mad than he already (obviously) was. It took her a moment to sit on the floor, quietly wincing at the minor stinging in her thigh. She sat there a moment looking at him glare at her through the corner of his eye. He dropped his head a little in frustration.

"Come under me" he said through gritted teeth. Bulma gulped and slid her bottom against the cool marble floor until she was right beside him. She lay back so her back was against the floor and slid underneath Vegeta who was now face to face with her.

"Hold on to me" he ordered. Bulma slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. _Awkward…awkward...awkward. _She wrapped her good leg around his waist and winched as she attempted to do the same with her injured leg. She caught Vegeta rolling his eyes at her attempt as he took her thigh into his huge hand and brought it up so she could wrap it around his waist.

Bulma was now chest to chest with Vegeta, a man she didn't even know and was afraid of. She held on tight keeping her cheek pressed against his so she couldn't see his face. She was defiantly embarrassed at the position she was in, surely there had to be another way to go about this. She was at least grateful that her girly parts were grinding against his manly ones. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, mortified by the mere thought. _Awkward…awkward…awkward…_

"I know your kind is extremely weak, so I will try to limit this to a set of about 500." _500 what the hell?!?!_

"Hold on and try not to fall and fuck everything up", the bass from his voice was vibrating her cheek making her ear tickle. She nodded "yes" and then she felt him dropping and rising effortlessly with her body wrapped around him. Bulma giggled a little, the motions reminded her of being on a ride at an amusement park.

Amusement park…Earth…Home…gone… Shit. _Don't cry, don't cry don't cry. _Bulma closed her eyes and tried to derive her mind from the painful memory. She thought about how she just met this guy yesterday and how he almost broke her leg today and was now using her like a piece of exercise equipment. She had a ton of questions to ask, but decided she would ask him later tonight, when they were not so…close. _Awkward…awkward…awkward…_


	4. Expectations

Chapter 4 Expectations

A/N It's not that I can't spell and I'm illiterate lol, my typing sucks and this dumass computer doesn't fix all the mistakes!(And I'm lazy with proofreading =]) On the hunt for a beta reader….any takers??Holla at me baby! =] Now where was I??Ah chapter 4……

Bulma sat a few feet away on the cold floor watching Vegeta punching and kicking imaginary enemies. Not surprisingly to her, he stayed true to that 500 set of pushups, with her hanging off of him like a leech. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't really easy, after the first 2 minutes her body weight was becoming pretty uncomfortable to support. But she survived it, she made sure not to complain or exude any signs of uncomfort, and when he was done she was commanded to 'Get the hell away from him!' So she scooted her body to the front of the bed where she watched him partake in a fight that included no one but himself.

At first it was pretty interesting to watch, she never seen anyone move so fast, with so much grace. She never seen so much strength come from someone so small. But after the first half an hour it got pretty boring. She sat watching him in silence and he trained on the other side of the room in silence. It must have been 3 hours since they last said anything to each other and she was still waiting for him to stop fighting the air so she could ask him some questions. Just then, after what seemed like a year, Vegeta stopped attacking his make believe sparring partner(s) and calmly walked up to her, of course looking extremely annoyed.

"Make yourself useful and run my bath water." he said it in a pretty neutral tone but you could still here sass in his voice. Bulma wanted roll her eyes, but figured it was the perfect opportunity to try and 'talk' to him. She reached onto one of the bedposts and held it for support as she pulled her body to her feet, wincing a little when she put too much pressure and her bruised thigh. Once finally to her feet she took a few hops forward towards the bathroom. She stopped when she was halfway there and asked over her shoulder "You coming?" she didn't wait for a response and continued to hop to the bathroom.

When she made it inside the bathroom she quickly began drawing the bath as Vegeta stood leaning against the door frame watching her. It was unsettling to have him burning two holes into her back but she tried to pay him no mind as she mentally went over what she was going to ask, and how she was going to ask him. When she was satisfied with the water temperature and the fullness of the tub she leaned her back against the sink and turned towards Vegeta.

"Finished" she said softly. She watched as Vegeta walked past her, stopping in front of the tub.

"Close my door behind you" he spat. Bulma limped out as fast as she could and pulled the door in quietly. She waited about 5 minutes so he could get undressed and in the water when she went back in. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, it was now or never.

"Ehm, Vegeta?" she called, knocking a few times for good measure before entering the bathroom. To her delight he was in the water already. She couldn't help but notice the look on his face. He looked like he was in deep thought about something…

"What is it?" he didn't even take his eyes off of the wall in front of him. _Wow, I thought he was going to be angry._

"I wanted to ask you something." She stepped in a little further but made sure she was close enough to the door…just in case.

"And what could that be?"Still he kept his eyes in front of him focused on that wall.

"Why did you save me from..." she couldn't even finish. His face went from calm to infuriated as he whipped his head to the left so he was facing her.

"Save you?" he growled. She wanted to run out but her legs were frozen. "Is that what you think I did yesterday?" he was staring at her with accusing eyes. Bulma wasn't sure if he wanted an answer or not, but she slowly and nervously nodded her head 'yes'.

"Let's get one thing straight right now woman, I didn't save you, I took you" he snarled. "Tarble is weak, disrespectful, and undeserving, that alone is the only reason why you are here". He quickly and angrily brought his gaze back to the plain wall in front of him, huffing and puffing in pure rage. Bulma looked on at the man in front of her in utter confusion, not to mention she was definitely taken back by his outburst. But why should she be surprised? He was clearly a rich, spoiled, daddy's boy, she wasn't taken that bullshit tantrum as an answer. She moved closer to the exit of the bathroom before she answered; she would definitely have to run out after this one.

"He was going to use me for sex, and you just use me as exercise equipment, I don't buy it!" Half of Bulma's body was in the bathroom and the other half was out, she didn't know what possessed her to scream at him. She watched as he brought his attention back to the half of her that was still there and his scowl was replaced with a sly grin. _Run, Bulma RUN!!_ She turned on her heels so she could escape his wrath but it was too late, a nano second hadn't even passed and her arm was in the procession of his hand. Bulma let out a fearful shriek as she felt him squeeze a little tighter, pulling her closer to him.

"You seem…bothered at the fact that I haven't 'used you for sex'" he started his voice was low and threatening. Bulma felt her eyes pop from their sockets, his face was too serious. She wanted to kick herself in the shin, wrong question and wrong time.

"N-n-no, please don't", she managed to squeak out.

"I am not one to disappoint" he finished tossing her over his shoulder. The movement was so fast, one moment she was staring at his face and the next his bare back. The fear rushed into her stomach and on cue she began to punch at his back and kick her feet wildly in the air. She could tell the efforts were fruitless as he continued to walk as if nothing was going on.

PLOP! He tossed her on the bed, and this is the moment she realized he was naked. She had only glanced his nude body, and she was instantly nauseas. Where was _THAT_ supposed to go? She felt him grip the sides of her thighs and pull her to the end of the bed. He leaned over her stopping inches from her own face smirking the whole time.

"Is this what you want?" Bulma quickly shook her head no. the white shirt she had been wearing since yesterday was hiked up from when he pulled her downwards on the bed, exposing her completely as she still had on those see through panties.

"No" she answered this time verbally. She took in a deep breath of fresh air as he pulled away from her, but never breaking their eye contact.

"Because my expectations of you differ from his means nothing. I don't need to force myself onto anyone, as every woman on this planet would die to be underneath me at this very moment." Bulma felt her heart vibrating in her chest not daring to look away from him. "You're here because I say so, and I expect you to do only as you are told".

"Okay okay!" she shrieked. Bulma brought her attention to one of the many chandeliers in the room trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with the Saiyan Prince. He didn't say another word to her; he turned leaving her shaking on his bed. Through the corner of her eyes she could see him head back to the bathroom, slamming it once inside. Bulma slid towards the end of the bed and down the little steps to the cold floor. She curled her body into a tiny ball as she held back the tears she so desperately wanted to spill. But what was the point? What would crying do for her now? She was too physically weak to try and rebel, and she was outnumbered. As miserable as she was, she tried to look on the bright side, she was alive, and he didn't want to rape her. Maybe that was enough to know…for now.

She was taken from her thought as the bathroom door wished open and slammed closed again. She heard the heavy footsteps against the floor, and then the sound of someone hopping in a bed. She held her breath expecting him to be lurking over her, screaming for her to come onto the bed, but he never came. She held herself tighter as she closed her eyes, picturing the images in her mind of what her life once was.

Ch4 is short bc it's basically a filler, I'm using this chapter to transfer into something more interesting, and this is the only way I knew how to do it! LOL sorry if it was a little boring, but I think you guys will appreciate where I take it next! And sorry for the long wait on the update BUSY BUSY BUSY JEEZ


	5. Moving On

Chapter 5 Moving On

"Please Prince Tarble, we must have patience", Nappa pleaded as he watched the small framed man pace enraged back and forth.

"I have been patient long enough Nappa!" he barked, stopping in his tracks to face the huge man in front of him. "We must shift this plan into action before it is too late!" Tarble began to pace again, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

"I understand Sire, but we mustn't draw attention to ourselves. If the King finds out, or even Prince Vegeta, all will be lost". Nappa was trying his hardest to convince his superior to think before acting. He watched on as Tarble took his chin into his hand, massaging it in his deep thought. Tarble looked up at his bedroom's ceiling and let out an annoyed sigh of defeat.

"When am I scheduled for my next purging mission?" he questioned his officer, eyes still rested upon his plush ceiling.

"Approximately two months from now, my Prince." Nappa quickly responded.

"Then we shall act then" he growled. With that he spun on his heel causing the cape behind him to make a whooshing sound. An anxious Tarble proceeded out of his bedroom, with an obedient Nappa on his heel.

"Bulma, Bulma! Wake up!" Bulma felt her body being jolted back and forth causing her to quickly jump out of her sleep.

"Wh-what?!" She sat up on the cool tile and rubbed her eyes attempting to clear her blurred vision. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smiling Jace sitting before her.

"Jace!" she shouted embracing her only friend as tight as she could. Jace hugged her back and then pulled herself away from Bulma so she could face her.

"I've got good news for you" she started. Bulma felt her heart jolt in her ribcage. These had been the worst days of her life; what goon news could be coming her way? She had no clue, but something positive would be a blessing at this very moment. Jace noticed her anticipation and smiled greatly and continued.

"The Prince Vegeta has allowed you to 'accompany me' during my daily chores today!" she squealed. It was almost funny to Bulma that it made her happy to be a slave for the day. The news was indeed good as she would be able to be away from Vegeta for the day. Just then she remembered the night before and their 'little altercation'. She looked up at the luxurious bed behind her in search of him. Of course he wasn't there; he slipped in and out of the room silently all the time. She brought her attention back to Jace and asked

"What are we going to be doing?"

"Mostly cleaning", she laughed. At this moment Bulma admired Jaces' strength. It was only a few days ago that their lives were altered drastically for the worse. Both orphaned and alone in the world, but she was making the best of it, appreciating the air in her own lungs. Bulma let out a little giggle with Jace before pulling herself to her feet. The wound on her thigh surprisingly wasn't bothering her like he though it would; she was able to stand perfectly without pain. She realized she was still wearing nothing but a shirt.

"I can't go out like this" she frowned pulling at the plain t-shirt.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot these are for you" Jace handed Bulma a black tank top, black pants and white boots. The material the clothes were made out of was soft, thin and slinky; they reminded her of cotton. She took the clothes from Jace and put them over her body in a hurry to get out her glorious dungeon.

The two left Vegeta's quarters shortly after. This was the first time Bulma had been out of his room since she got here. The last time she roamed these halls she was hysterically crying while Vegeta's midget brother dragged her behind him. The palace was still as beautiful as she remembered from that day. The picture of the beautiful woman she assumed to be the Queen caught her eye again. Jace must have seen her staring at it because she said

"That was the Queen, Prince Vegeta's mother" she spoke. _Figured that._

"I haven't seen her at all since I've been here" Bulma responded, now looking at the floor in front of her.

"That's because she's dead" Jace replied. "From what I was told she died a long time ago, shortly after Prince Tarble was born." Bulma grimaced at the sound of the name. Vegeta was arrogant, rough, and demanding, but Tarble…she could find no other words than insane and monstrous. It baffled her really; two young brothers you looked just like each other (exact replicas of their father) were so damn different. Jace was right about being lucky to be with Vegeta instead of Tarble.

"What is his story?" Bulma inquired out of sheer curiosity.

"Who, Prince...Tarble?" Jace whispered his name as if she would be in trouble if caught saying it aloud. Bulma nodded her head in response.

"He looks like a 15 year old kid. When we first arrived on this planet and were separated, I was taken to him". Jace let out a sigh of shock, ceasing her movements and gripping Bulma's wrist.

"WHAT"? She yelled, softly. "You were taken to Tarble?"

"Yes, and he tried to rape me…and he would have gotten away with it, and probably killed me after, but Vegeta, Prince Vegeta…saved me." she indicated. Bulma watched as Jace swallowed nervously and released her grip on Bulma's wrist, continuing to walk.

"Thank the God's for that" she said. "The Saiyan race is naturally animalistic, they are a warrior race, but Prince Tarble…" she couldn't even finish. Probably couldn't find the words to describe that kind of sick, that kind of evil.

"What's his story, he looks like a kid Jace" Bulma repeated the question.

"From what I was told he was born extremely weak, and with a condition I guess you could assume, a type of dwarfism. He appears younger than what he is, and he's way smaller in stature. Usually they kill babies who are born so weak, or send them off to another planet, abandoning them, but the Queen refused to do either." She voiced. "Which is why he's here today". The two still continued walking through the long corridors. Whoever Jace spent most of her time with was definitely giving her the scoop on everything. Here Bulma was staying in the palace with a prince, and she didn't know squat!

Before she knew it the pair was now outside, in what seemed to be a garden. Bulma was instantly struck by the heat, recalling her first experience with Planet Vegeta's weather upon he arrival. This surely must have been the reason as to why the clothes she was given were so light. The air was humid and thick, she felt beads of sweat forming on her back already.

Aside from the smoldering heat, the surroundings were of course gorgeous. Bright green grass covered the ground, and a rainbow like assortment of flowers and bushes live atop the grass. Exquisite stone statues of the King, and King's before him lined the outside walls of the palace. Bulma and Jace proceeded down concrete steps that led from the palace to the grounds of the garden.

"I have been assigned here today" Jace spoke. "Our main responsibilities will be too pull weeds, water the flowers, plant seeds, things like that" she added walking towards a stubby looking bush that had an orange hue.

"This planet has such beautiful…life" Bulma whispered gazing at the plant life before her. "And they probably don't even notice it". Jace nodded in approval and began to pull weeds that hid inside of the bush.

"We should get to work before we get in trouble" she responded. Bulma said nothing as she joined Jace at her side pulling stray weeds out of the bushes. For the first time in a long time she was feeling a little better. She still missed her family, and her old life, but she contempt for the moment. She wasn't being used as a personal living sex toy, she wasn't being beaten, at this moment she felt grateful for life.

The two women were distracted from their task when they heard a frighteningly loud sound; something similar to lightning striking something. It was soon followed by a loud whirling sound, and then a loud thud to the ground. It made the ground beneath them tremble. Bulma and Jace looked behind them to see a cloud of grey smoke floating in the air, and more thumping sounds. Over those sounds they began to hear moaning and grunting.

"What is going on?" Bulma wondered aloud. They watched on as the grey cloud began to disappear, Bulma was able to make out two male bodies…fighting?

"It's Prince Vegeta and Radditz" Jace asserted. Before Bulma was able to utter another syllable there was another loud cracking sound and then Radditzs' body was flying towards them, landing a few feet in front of them. The next thing she knew Vegeta was above Radditz's body and dropping one of his fists into his stomach. Judging by the "oof" sound that came from Radditz's mouth she assumed Vegeta must have rammed his stomach into his spine.

"They are sparring" Jace added moving backwards pulling Bulma along with her. Again, Bulma couldn't even reply, there was a loud smacking sound and Venetia's body was launched toward them. The two women jumped back, trying to avoid his huge body from landing on top of them.

Vegeta landed face first into the grass, directly in front of the two. In an instant he was back on his feet. Radditz rushed him, seemingly ready to tackle him, but before they could make any physical contact he disappeared. Bulma and Jace looked at each other in suspicion. _Magic maybe?_ Radditz caught glimpse of the two, and in that moment of distraction Vegeta reappeared in the air behind Radditz. He laid a swift kick to the back of Radditz's muscular neck sending his face into the ground.

Radditz lay on the floor, face still in the grass moaning in pain but he managed a muffled chuckle "This round is yours Vegeta". Vegeta landed on the ground beside Radditz, his breathing a little labored, but not too much.

"Of course it is" he smirked arrogantly.

For the first time Bulma looked at him, _really_ looked at him. She was never in the mood to truly acknowledge how handsome he really was. But at this very moment when he stood so close to her, standing proud, basking in his glory, it was impossible to not notice. Impossible not to notice his smooth looking skin, although littered with scars here and there (something she never noticed until now). Impossible not to notice his bright white, perfect teeth, his perfect physique…the list went on and on. Bulma couldn't believe that she was admiring him right now.

"Woman", she heard him say, "Do you see something you like?" She realized that she was staring at him like a school girl idolizing her crush. Inwardly she was kicking and screaming in embarrassment, but outwardly she just dropped her eyes to her feet. She heard the two men chuckling at her reaction.

"Servant woman, ensure that she is back within my quarters by sun down, do you understand?" he asked Jace.

"Yes, sir" Jace mumbled nervously. Bulma moved back a little so she could be standing side by side with Jace. As Vegeta and Radditz were preparing to leave there was another voice laughing from behind her. It was icy and cold, and all too familiar. She felt her body shuddering in disgust and fear.

"Well, of course I would bump into Vegeta's Golden Child, wouldn't I?" There it was again, at first she thought maybe she was hearing things, but now she was sure, the mystery voice did indeed belong to Tarble. She felt the intestines in her gut twirl up in knots, this couldn't mean anything good.

Hey all, sorry I been ghost lol. Been busy =] Story is starting to pick up, hope you all enjoy. Next chap should be up either this weekend or sometime nest week.


	6. Moving On Continued

Chapter 6 Moving On Cont.

A/N Please forgive me…Put down your pitch forks and knives and enjoy! *Smiles nervously*

Bulma backed away nervously as Tarble strode past her and Jace. She was hoping that he didn't notice her, and at first it seemed so. At that very moment his cold eyes met her terrified ones, and his irritated grin morphed into a deadly one. Bulma felt beads of sweat forming above her brow; she was having flashbacks to her first 'encounter' with the evil Prince Tarble. She looked on as Tarble focused all his attention on her. He seemed as if he was going to say something to her, and just as his mouth parted Tarble's view was blocked by an extremely chiseled back.

"Humph, at least you know I am the Golden Child" he mocked. Bulma gulped a glob of spit that was forming in her mouth; Vegeta had interjected and saved her…again. Tarble quickly brought his attention back to his older brother.

"Of course YOU would be out in the garden with your lapdog playing, shouldn't you as the elder be doing something more productive?" Tarble spat. Vegeta didn't reply with any words, just a smirk. He took a step closer putting him inches in front of his brother's face. Bulma, Jace, and Radditz observed from the sidelines, as the two Saiyan Princes' stared each other in the eyes in dead silence. The lack of sound and movement was making Bulma uncomfortable, she had an itch on her nose but refused to scratch it, fearing to cause an 'all eyes on her' reaction from everyone.

"Are you challenging me, Vegeta?" Tarble's voice was low and deadly.

"Do you accept…Tarble?" Vegeta responded arrogantly. Before the situation could escalate further another voice interrupted the scene at the moment.

"Will you too never get along?" Bulma looked up and realized that the new voice belong to the King. Tarble rolled his eyes at his father's question and shoved his shoulder into Vegeta's chest, violently nudging him out of the way. Vegeta laughed at Tarble's outburst, as he stomped away mumbling something under his breath.

"Why do you torment your brother Vegeta?"The king asked. Vegeta was still laughing wildly as he rested his hands on top of his father's shoulders. The King frowned and stood up straight scolding Vegeta with his serious glare. Vegeta quickly regained his composure, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"You mustn't treat him so, you are older and you should know better" the King scolded.

"Forgive me, Father" he replied. The King brought his hand to Vegeta's shoulder and lightly squeezed "No need to apologize" he smiled. "Just go easy on him". Vegeta nodded, and his father began to walk away, continuing on his path to wherever it was he was going in the first place. Radditz and Jace slightly bowed, and Bulma followed suit. When the King was a few paces away he turned back and smiled "You have important thing you need to attend do!" Vegeta groaned and put his head in his hands. "I will attend to them now!" he shouted back.

Vegeta turned back and realized that Jace and Bulma were still there. He took hold of Bulma's arm and turned to Jace. "Carry on!" he barked. Jace gave Bulma a sympathetic look and scurried down a little pathway disappearing behind the exotic plants and flowers. Vegeta then turned to Radditz "I have things my father needs me to attend to, we will continue later". Radditz nodded and she and Vegeta began making their way back to his room.

Bulma was definitely disappointed, she was supposed to be spending the day with Jace and it was cut short. Once they made it through the large doors to his room she felt some stinging behind her eyes. Being in his room was torture, either he was ignoring her, or he was yelling at her. The image of her family popped in her head and made her think about times where she could do whatever she want when she wanted, and with whom. She felt that all too familiar feeling in her gut, and tears began to silently stream from her blue eyes.

Vegeta was about to go into the bathroom for a shower and he noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks. Vegeta looked up at his luxurious ceiling with an extremely aggravated look. He kept his eyes on his ceiling and asked "What could you possibly be crying about now?" Bulma looked at her feet, hoping he would just ignore her and go on about his business. They were both quite a moment and Vegeta brought his eyes from the ceiling to her.

"I said…what are you crying for?" his voice sounded deathly agitated. Again, Bulma stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything to upset him. Vegeta exhaled deeply and marched began arching towards her. Bulma felt her heart pounding behind her chest as he approached her. When he made his way in front of her he took hold of her shoulders and shook her, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to bring her out of her little 'trance'.

"What the fuck are you crying for?" he screamed. Bulma broke down and began to sob. "I hate it here! I miss my family, all I want is to go home!" she cried. Bulma dropped to her knees and silently pleaded with God, begging him to wake her up, praying she was in a dream. She was grateful to him because he saved her from death, but hated him, because the cost for saving her made her 'his' prisoner.

"The fuck?" he hollered. He started disgustedly at the crying woman beneath him, balling his fists in frustration. "What did I get myself into?" he whispered to himself. Her sobbing was causing his ears to pulsate in pain. He couldn't take it anymore; there was only one thing he could that would possibly make her shut up.

Vegeta scooped Bulma into his arms, throwing her frail body over his shoulder. She continued to scream and cry. At this point Bulma was thinking the worst. He was probably so fed up with her that he was just going to dump her outside on her own, or even worse give her back to Tarble. He continued to walk with her hung over his shoulder throughout the palace, every once n a while screaming for her to shut up. After a few minutes the screaming began to wear on her lungs and the ear ripping shrieks turned into pitiful moans. Bulma felt his movement cease and she gazed in front of her and caught glance of a huge door. Vegeta quickly opened it and entered. Once inside he dropped Bulma onto the floor. The floor was smooth tile and it felt heated under her feet.

"Now shut the hell up or I'll shut you up…understand?" he growled. Bulma didn't reply but she did stop crying, mostly because she was out of energy. When Vegeta walked away she looked around the room they were now in. at first she thought he was kicking her out, and then she thought that he was sending her to live in another room, but she was completely wrong. The room they were in was pretty small, and warm. There was a large mirror in the middle of the room with scattered flowers in front of it. Vegeta reappeared with a long and thin stick and a wax candle.

"Get up and come here", he demanded. Bulma not wanting to rile him up again did as she was told. Vegeta then held the candle in his left hand and held his right hand in front of it. A yellow beam of light formed in his right palm and lit the candle. Bulma looked on in fascination. She seen the men that brought her to this planet create 'energy' from their palms but this was her first time seeing it up close.

Vegeta lit the end of the stick with the candles flame, and immediately a scented smoke began to flow from it. _Incense? They have incense here too? _Vegeta motioned for her to sit in front of the large mirror. Bulma slowly knelt in front of the mirror, staring into her reflection. Her blue eyes were stained red from all the crying, her face was puffy and red from the screaming. She looked beaten emotionally, mentally, and physically. She looked at her knees, embarrassed at her own reflection. Vegeta noticed her depressed emotion and rolled his eyes. _Pathetic._

He put the candle on her left side, and the incense on her right. He tossed a bushy bundle of what seemed to be flowers. They reminded her of baby's breath flowers, found back on Earth. It finally becomes clear to her that this was some sort of 'prayer room'.

Vegeta knelt down beside her. "Break the flowers apart and scatter them around you" he growled. Bulma did as he said. "Now pick up a piece and burn it over the candle's flame". Bulma found a piece that was large enough and she held it over the flame and burned it like Vegeta told her to do. She held it between her nails because it was extremely hot and still burning from a small flame that caught on them. "Now put it in your palm and close your hand".

"What?"Bulma shrieked. _Is he really asking me to burn myself?_ Vegeta grunted in frustration "DO IT!" Bulma nervously placed the hot, burnt flower in her palm. She looked at it for a moment, wondering why he was making her do all these things. She felt Vegeta scoot behind her, and then he reached for her hand and closed her fingers over the burning bud.

The sensation coming from the burnt flower was overwhelming at first, it was piping hot. She felt like she was holding a hot coal in the middle of her hand. And then in the blink of an eye she felt this rush of calm come over her. The heat that was once centered in the middle of her hand had dispersed throughout her whole body. She felt it in her arms legs, stomach and even her head. Her whole body, even her mind, was instantly relaxed.

"You must learn to accept your fate." He started. "Your life has been altered greatly; your family and home are gone never too return". The words he spoke were harsh but the calming feeling allowed her to welcome them. "And you cannot change that", he continued, "your weak enough as is, and crying over spoiled milk won't make it better". Bulma closed her eyes taking in his words. They were harsh and he was barking them at her, but it was good advice, she had to admit.

"Pray and ask the Gods to grant you the serenity to accept the things that you cannot change. Accept what is troubling your soul, and embrace it, that is the only way you can move on from it". Bulma listened to Vegeta's words as she brought her attention back to her reflection. Her eyes and face were still puffy but her body and soul were at ease. She felt this huge sum of positive energy brewing inside of her as she looked at herself. She saw Vegeta looking at her through the mirror, and stared back at him.

"Why are you looking at me?"He scolded. "Look at yourself, and call upon the Gods to help you since you can't help yourself." Bulma stared at her refection and began to pray. She prayed for her family, she prayed for her friends, she prayed for Yamcha, she prayed for dogs, cats, grass, water, air…Earth. Suddenly she felt this rush of energy flow through her chest; it felt tingly, tickling her a bit. She began to see frames of past memories of her mom and dad, of Yamcha and of her old life.

The pictures brought this euphoric happiness to her. She began to see the destruction from the day she was taken and her planet, and family destroyed. It flashed by so quickly she didn't get a chance to be hurt and upset by it. Finally the images slowed down and she saw her family, with dogs, and cats, and grass, and they were all happy. Her family wouldn't want her to live her life reliving the past. The sight of her family and Yamcha in a happier place was a beautiful one. She never really believed in an afterlife, until now.

Bulma opened her eyes and saw a smile on her face. She didn't feel broken inside anymore, she even felt empowered. She felt at peace, she felt like she was in the now and not in the past. Where she was now wasn't the place she would have picked for herself, but she was here and she was alive, and she had to deal with it.

Tears began to stream down her face. They were a mix of happy tears, sad tears, and excited tears. She leaned back and her back met with Vegeta's chest. She was sure he was going to yell at her for crying but he didn't. He sat there and let her get it out for the last time. They sat there for a while longer and slowly her high wore off, leaving her body limp and weak.

Without saying a word Vegeta blew out the candle and picked Bulma up into his arms. They walked back to his room in pure silence. Bulma was irritated with him and his attitude but once again grateful, because she felt like a new woman. A huge burden was lifted off of her shoulders. Once they were back in his room, he laid her on the bed. Her body sinking in the soft mattress, she stared at the beautiful ceiling above her, with a blank mind totally at ease.

She was roused from her daze by Vegeta sliding into the bed beside her. He smelled good, and his body was still damp from the shower he took. He rolled to his side leaving his back facing her. Bulma's eyes were heavy, her body begging to sleep. She wasn't thinking, just acting when she scooted closer to Vegeta, pressing her body against his. She wrapped her arm around his chest and buried her face into his neck. She was expecting him to shrug her off but he didn't, he tensed up a moment and then relaxed.

She closed her eyes and lay there quietly thinking about nothing. Soon she could here Vegeta's silent snores, which soon helped her fall asleep as well.


	7. A Prince and a Peasant

Chapter 7 A Prince and a Peasant

A/N I have been getting a lot of requests to get things from Vegeta's aspects, like what he thinks and such, well I purposely left that out until now. I left a lot of Vegeta's thoughts out because I feel like he's naturally mysterious and I thought it would be a good idea to build a one sided story for a while, and then introduce the mighty prince…So here ye are!

Vegeta woke earlier than usual for some odd reason this morning. He felt a warm breeze on the back of his neck at that moment, and it all came flashing back…_The Woman. _At first he thought it was all a silly little dream, him rescuing some cry baby human girl, torturing himself by bringing her to live with him in HIS room, and sleeping embraced in her arms? He looked down and saw the slender arm lazily wrapped around his muscular chest, and was brought back down to Vegeta-Sei. The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes at the reality of the situation, annoyed at himself for even BEING in the situation.

From the moment he laid eyes on this woman he knew deep down in his gut, she was trouble; and Vegeta was never one to go against his gut instincts. But, it all came down to the _day_ he happened to lay eyes on her.

Vegeta was off minding his own damn business, training, as usual. Yeah, it had been his birthday, but Saiyans didn't see any need to celebrate or anything. He was about to participate in some meditation practices, and he couldn't help but notice his younger brothers "big dunce" bodyguard, Nappa, carrying an unconscious blue haired woman. He knew she most likely was going to become Tarble's new slave.

Slaves. Tarble has had plenty of those. Naturally after purging missions slaves were taken but not only for sex. Some were to be workers, some to maintain a home, and some for helping advance Saiyan Empire, like scientists, doctors, ect. But when it came to Tarble, he only took slaves for his own perverse pleasures. He would take them, and abuse them, violently, until he lost interest, which was usually after a week, and then he killed them. Vegeta and his father were not fans of Tarble's behavior, but they always opted to not get involved, there were always more important things to be worried about at hand.

At first Vegeta didn't care, he was going to meddle with his brothers' business, after all he didn't really care. As he was about to get back into attendance of what he was doing he remembered it was his birthday again, which made him think of his mother, who also shared his birthday.

Vegeta and Tarble's mother was Taharis Queen of the Saiyans. She was beautiful, strong, and wise, everything a Queen to a warrior race was supposed to be. But there was something, different about her. She was kind, and forgiving, acts that almost all other Saiyans lacked. All Queens of Vegeta before her were usually the strongest of their sex, but Queen Taharis was not. Of course she was a warrior, and she was strong, but she wasn't the strongest. Things like that didn't matter; she was chosen to be Queen because of her love for her people, not her power level.

Unfortunately when Vegeta was 14, the Queen died from a mysterious heart infection, that they couldn't find a cure too. The death of the Queen hung heavy on all, but as a warrior race they continued on, strong. Strangely Vegeta was born on the same day as his mother, so he decided out of honor of her, he would do something selfless for another in need on his birthday.

This brought him back to the day he helped the blue haired woman. It was only out of honor for his mother, that he saved her from the impending fate she would have endured being with Tarble. The plan was to help her out, tease Tarble with her, and ditch her soon after. But of course no plan stays the same and plays out the way it was intended. Actually living with her the past few weeks he was able to take in how weak and pathetic she really was. She wouldn't last an hour out of his care. Normally Vegeta could care less about some stranger, but he felt a responsibility for her…considering he took her in, she became his problem that he didn't know how to deal with.

There was no denying her beauty. But she was extremely whiney and annoying. Weak and dependent. Vegeta was definitely attracted to her physically but he mentally he didn't really like her; he decided she was too soft for his own liking. All he really felt for her was pity.

He was distracted from his deep thought by the feeling of the woman's tiny frame nestling into his back. Vegeta huffed loudly, extremely aggravated. The lovey dovey shit was starting to really make him feel soft. He quickly sat up from lying on his side, the movement roughly removing her arm from around him jolting her awake as well in the process.

"Whatthe?" she moaned groggily. Vegeta cut his eyes in annoyance.

"Get off of me" he grunted. He slid to the left causing his legs to dangle from the bed. Just as he was about to hop down and proceed to the bathroom he was caught of guard with her reply

"Well, excuse me!" she started "If you had a problem with it, maybe you should sleep somewhere else!" she screamed. Vegeta felt his mouth hanging ajar from the shock. _Did she really just yell back at him?_ She was never like this before. Vegeta spun around and glared at her evilly, fuming at the way she would raise her voice to him.

"What are you going to do to me?" she mocked. "Flick the shit out of me again? Go on, I don't care, I don't have anything to lose!" Vegeta didn't let it be known but her sudden act of bravery and raving attitude was completely left field. Just the other day she was a helpless cry baby, and now she was in "ready to die" mode. He was completely dumfounded, but made sure his facial expression said otherwise. When he didn't answer she continued her rant

"No matter what you do to me, that pain will never equal to the pain I've experienced with the loss of my family, and my home!" her voice cracking from holding back tears. Vegeta grabbed hold of the flimsy top she had on, he could hear it tearing in the back from the grip he had on it. He brought her fuming face to his own, and stared dead in her eye. Before he saw fear, and sorrow, now he saw strength and determination.

He studied the azul orbs she had for eyes, still in disbelief, but he was actually feeling some relief. He honestly didn't think the mediation was going to really help her, and he really couldn't handle anymore crying and complaining. This new found attitude of hers was actually a huge relief to him. It made him like her a little bit more.

Vegeta abruptly released his hold on her shirt and walked away to his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He could feel her emitting these confused vibes from the recent episode. Vegeta quietly smirked to himself, at her demonstration of power, he liked it. He shook his head at the thought and proceeded to take a shower and prepare for his day.

Bulma sat on the luxurious bed confused. She was expecting him to hit her, and possibly even kill her. Deep down she didn't really care what could have happened. Last night she finally realized she was all alone in the world. Yeah, she had Jace, but who knew what could happen living amongst a brude like the Saiyans. Now she just wanted to be prepared for anything that could come her way.

This Prince Vegeta guy she was rooming with was easy on the eyes, but he was an asshole. Just last night he was okay with her touching him, and now he was dishing out attitude left and right again. Well, she wasn't going to have it. She was grateful for him helping her and everything, but she wasn't going to be a personal punching bag either. Bulma was able to accept that this was her life, but she was going to take control over what she could from now on, at least for her sake….

She heard the bathroom door open, and she watched as Vegeta's frame appeared through the steam. He didn't say a word to her, or even bat on eye as he walked right past her to get to his dresser. It was completely silent in the room; the only sound was Vegeta shuffling through hi things. Bulma took the opportunity to break eh silence.

"Thank you for yesterday…but I- "she was cut off by Vegeta's hand standing erect in the air to silence her.

"I don't want any apologies, woman", he said, and continued rummaging through his drawer. Bulma let out an aggravated sigh and continued where she left off

"BUT", she exaggerated, "I don't want to be treated like you've been treating me" she tried to say it as firmly, yet nicely as possible. She saw by his sudden cease in movement that she definitely got his attention.

"If I'm going to be _here _I would rather we just are civil to one another, we don't have to speak or anything, I just would prefer we respected one another." Vegeta agreed with her in a way…Since he decided he would keep her around, it would be best for them to be civil, it would save him the headache and her the tears, but what made her think she could just make a demand like that to him?

"So what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" he questioned, still refusing to look her way. "Am I not a Prince, and you just some peasant from some mud ball planet?" he prodded. Vegeta finally took the time to turn his head and look at the woman before him. The anger was as clear as ever on her face, it was Redding by the second, and he could see her lip trembling, possibly from trying to hold her tongue. "Well?" he instigated.

"I'm not a peasant, and my planet was a great one, better than this piece of shit" she hissed the words as hard as she could, hoping they would be venomous to him. Vegeta was a tad angered by her referral to his planet "shit" but found this new fire in her to amusing. He just smiled at her response, only pissing her off more.

"Well, you're a peasant here" he replied, still flashing his evil smirk at her, taunting her. "And I am a Prince, always, first and foremost", he added, walking towards his bed, that she still sat on. He stopped directly in front of the bed, and looked at her a moment. She was red with anger, he could see she was itching to lunge forward and attack him with all she had. Her eyes were still puffy and swollen from the river she cried last night, and her veins were protruding a little from her neck. Vegeta smirked even deeper on the inside; he folded his arms and continued to stare silently. _If her eyes weren't so swollen, she could almost pass for a Saiyan herself…almost. _

"But your proposition is an acceptable one." He finally said. "You will always be expected to respect me, you just stay out of my way and we won't have any problems, understood?" he scoffed.

Bulma still stood strong, her chest puffed out and proud. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, but she wasn't going to give in. She nodded her head in approval and quickly slid off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Vegeta watched as she hauled ass into the bathroom. He stood a moment after looking at the closed bathroom door.

"Hmm, not bad" he mumbled to himself. Vegeta was going to make sure he came back to his room a little earlier today, torturing her was just too much fun…After all he owed her right? He heard the sound of the shower starting and he finished dressing, and left.

A/N Sooo…Is anybody else liking where this is going? I AM! LOL I said I was going to update tomorrow but I did it today, so that means next chapter I'll be doing tomorrow night! Look out for it Tuesday morning!


	8. Whatever it is

Chapter 8 Whatever it is

A/N I'm so I was really busy and had a little writers block I'm sorry.

Bulma came out of the shower and wrapped herself in Vegeta's towel. When she exited the bathroom she saw a black bodysuit laid out across the bed. Judging by the size it couldn't have been for Vegeta, so she assumed it was hers. Right beside it was a pair of panties and bra, also both black. _FINALLY! _She had been going commando forever. Bulma slipped into her new and comfy underwear and then into the black spandex bodysuit. The fabric and form of the bodysuit was similar to what the Saiyan's wore, minus the armor.

Once she was dressed, she sat down on the bed and looked around the room. As pretty as it was it was also very boring. Boring in a sense that there was not really anything entertaining in there; _typical for someone like Vegeta. _She sighed and lie back onto the soft mattress staring at the chandelier above the bed, and only moments later heard the bedroom door opening. Bulma rose up at a record speed hoping to see Jace, or at least Vegeta's face. But it was neither, she was greeted by the large man with the super long hair that was always with Vegeta; Radditz.

"Seems you have found the items the Prince has left for you", he started with a smile.

"Yeah", was all she replied, tugging at the suit with a smile.

"Prince Vegeta has sent me to check on you; see if there is anything you require?" Radditz continued.

"I'm alright, just a little bored and hungry" she spoke softly.

"The food I can help with, but the boredom… I cannot" he chuckled. "I'll have something brought up for you at once". Radditz said, and turned to leave.

"Thanks", Bulma whispered to herself. Radditz didn't seem anywhere near as mean as Vegeta. He was definitely intimidating looking, but after the mini conversation they just shared, she gathered him out to be someone…nice.

Bulma decided to walk back and forth around the bedroom until she got her food. Bulma didn't really think Vegeta was Prince worthy, but he definitely lived like one. His room was nothing short of a masterpiece. The decorations were flawless, and everything looked brand new and unused. She was heading towards the huge window towards the back of the room when a huge brown figure caught her attention through the corner of her eye. She walked a little closer trying to make out what it was. A mixture of curiosity and awe spread across her face amongst the discovery; it was a bookshelf! _They read? _She had to admit, the thought was pretty hard to fathom after meeting Vegeta and Tarble. She reached her small hand out and let it glide over the books on the shelf. They were all in an alien language she couldn't understand. Bulma picked one up and looked through it quizzing anyway, gazing at the pages, filled with words she couldn't understand. She set it back on the bookshelf, and saw another that caught her interest. Unlike the others it was just pictures, mostly paintings of people and backgrounds. She closed the book and strolled back to the large window that led to the stone made balcony. She sat on the floor and began to look through the book.

Vegeta sat alone in his father's office, which was the size of a small house. It was filled with books, papers, and such. In the middle of the room was the large desk and chair his father would sit at and handle important paperwork. Since Vegeta turned 20, the King would allow him to take over some of the royal paperwork; as it was another way to prepare him for being "King".

Vegeta was reading through documents and signing petitions and other forms. He set down the pen and let out a deep and annoyed sigh. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, hoping to treat the lingering headache he had. He worked and trained nonstop, which wasn't really a bad thing. He just couldn't admit to himself that he was indeed a little tired. The sign of weakness infuriated him, he slammed his hand down on the desk and snatched the pen in a deathly type grip and continued to sign his name on the documents. He sensed his father's presence but didn't acknowledge him as he was trying to get done with his work as soon as possible so he could head out to get some training in with Radditz.

"Vegeta?" The King started with a hint of concern in his voice. Vegeta sighed a little annoyed; he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Yes father?" he answered anyway.

"Every time I see you, your either working, or training. You are a Prince you know, you're allowed to take a break" the King joked. Vegeta still not looking at his father, continued with the papers in front of him

"Too much to do", was all he answered. The King shook his head and smirked at his son.

"You are extremely hard headed, a trait I'm sure you have inherited from me", he laughed. "I think it's about time you take a few days to yourself". Vegeta looked up for the first time since he had been in his father's presence with a confused look on his face.

"But, the –""No excuses!" his father interrupted. "You work all the time, you didn't even take a break to _really _enjoy your birthday" the King scolded. Vegeta's head was pounding, his stomach was growling, he wasn't in the mood to argue. "You're doing MY work anyway. I'll take over and you can take the next few days to yourself." Vegeta was about to say something, but his father raised his hand in protest. Knowing his place he quietly stood up, bowed his head and proceeded to leave the study. Upon his exit he could hear his father mumbling something about "pride issues" or something like that.

Vegeta entered his room feeling a little better. After leaving the King's study he got some food and a good workout and shower. Unfortunately his head was still spinning so he walked over to his bed, and just as he was about to lie down he saw the woman sitting on his balcony. He rolled his eyes and proceeded toward the balcony to see what she was up to. When he got within a good range of her he noticed she was looking through some books and an empty plate of food was sitting beside her.

"What are you doing?" he spat.

"Nothing" she replied still scanning the contents of the book.

"It seems to me that you're involving yourself in things that do not involve you" he growled. Bulma stood up and stormed past Vegeta. She returned to the bookshelf and neatly placed the book back in its spot. Then she dropped herself angrily onto one of the many couches.

A bit taken back by her reaction, Vegeta stared at her on the couch. He wanted to say something to piss her off but the knocking on his skull was annoying him too much. He just marched back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Bulma sat on the couch with the best angry face she could put on. She was expecting him to yell at her or drag her around by her hair but he just ignored her outburst and went to lie down, which was very unusual from the little she knew of him. She quietly tip toed over to the other end of the bedroom and peeked behind the wall. She saw Vegeta rubbing his forehead, and then he took a pillow and covered his face. Against her better judgment she slowly walked towards the bed and asked

"What's wrong?" She stood in silence for at least a minute waiting for the response that never came. Bulma was going to shrug it off and ignore him but she decided to be nice. After all, he saved her from his crazy brother, and spared her life. She quickly got a washcloth and soaked it in some cold water. Trying to stealth her movement she slowly crept onto the bed.

"GO AWAY" she heard Vegeta's voice shout, muffled by the pillow. She opened her mouth to explain why she was even near him in the first place, but before any words could come out she decided against it. She realized she was about to try to explain something to someone who probably wasn't even listening to her. Why waste her breath? She snatched the pillow off of his face and before he could say anything she slapped the compress on his forehead.

He wanted to wring her neck for basically tossing the washcloth on his face, but he kept quiet… for now. Instead, he just fixed its positioning and laid back, enjoying the cool washcloth on his forehead.

"You're welcome" Bulma spat dryly. Vegeta just waved her off as if he was shooing a fly. Bulma kissed her teeth in response to his expected ungratefulness, and turned her body so she would be facing away from him.

"How ungrateful".

"Hn" Bulma shook her head in aggravation and began to walk down the bed's mini staircase.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Balcony" she answered.

"What is your obsession with my balcony?" he questioned.

"I don't have an obsession I just like looking at the beach…considering there inst anything else for me to do" she snapped.

"There is plenty for you to do! How about making yourself useful instead of daydreaming all the time!" he shouted sitting up on his elbows. Bulma instantly regretted doing anything nice for him at that very moment. She went out of her way to help someone who was always mean to her only for him to scream at her and act as if she was supposed to do those types of things for him.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK TO EVER LIVE!" she hollered, the whole entire palace must have heard her.

"AND YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH TO EVER LIVE!" He hollered back, the base in his voice making the chandeliers rattle. Bulma got up and stomped down the mini stairs and in her anger she tripped over her feet and fell down. She landed on her knee, which crashed into the rock hard floor. The pain seared under her skin for a moment and then spread through her entire leg; the pain was excruciating.

"OWW!" she cried out, tears falling from her eyes. She fell to her side and cradled her knee hoping to alleviate the pain. Through her cries of pain she could here Vegeta slam his fists into his mattress.

"What now?" he shouted, leaning over the bed to look at her. "You're crying over a little fall?" he growled. Bulma continued to rock back and forth in pain, she was crying so hard she couldn't even speak.

Vegeta was growling curse words under his breath as he harshly scooped Bulma from the floor and tossed her on the mattress. Her body bounced up and down a few times from the force of her body dropping the way it did. Still crying from the pain Vegeta leaned over her and snarled in her ear

"Shut up or I'll give you something to cry for" his voice was threatening and serious. Bulma made her best attempt to silence her screams. Thankfully she was able to bring it down a few octaves, but still continued to sob quietly. Vegeta threw himself back on the mattress and took the washcloth off of his forehead and slapped it onto her knee.

"THERE! SHUT UP!" he scolded. Bulma began to cry a little louder from the force of the washcloth smacking her knee. She quickly quieted herself back down. They both laid there in silence, except for Bulma's soft sobs, for at least 20 minutes until Vegeta surprisingly broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked, he sounded as if he was trying to keep himself calm.

"M-m-my kn-kn-knee" she sobbed.

"You will survive, no need to carry on like a child" he spoke through his teeth.

"I think I broke it".

"You would know if you broke it!" To his amazement she started to cry again. _What did I get myself into? _He was starting to feel like he was losing his sanity. He couldn't handle the wailing, his ears were starting to feel like they were bleeding. For the first time…ever, Vegeta was absolutely clueless on how to handle a situation. He knew he couldn't hit her, for some odd reason he didn't want to kill her, so how could he get her to calm down? A bribe?

"I'll take you outside the palace and let you go on the beach tomorrow if you shut up" he said it as fast as he could. Bulma looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see clearly. _Did he just say that?_

"Really?" she answered. As quickly as he said it, he just as quickly regretted it. He wanted to blast himself in the next dimension for not thinking it through. He cursed himself and nodded 'yes'.

"Thank you", she murmured. Vegeta didn't respond; he just took the washcloth from her knee and slapped it onto his forehead.

A/N I'm back =] Hope you guys enjoyed.


	9. A Good Day

Chapter 9 A Good Day

Vegeta sat on his bed, arms crossed as he watched the woman prepare for the 'outing' he had promised her. He was still internally cursing himself for suggesting and agreeing to this nonsense…but the damage was done, there was no turning back now. He didn't understand why she was making it such a big deal. She was scurrying around the room looking in mirrors, teasing her blue locks, playing with her eyebrows, you would think she was going somewhere of importance. Thankfully his head was feeling better today, but he was beginning to worry if he kept this up with her his head would explode.

"Woman", he stared sternly, "I've been watching you run around my room for almost half an hour, what's taking so long?" he questioned.

Bulma didn't pay his annoyance much mind. She continued to stare herself down in the mirror as she licked her lips.

"I really need some makeup", she spoke to herself.

"What?" Vegeta howled. Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta's silly outburst, and finally turned away from her reflection to face the warrior Prince.

"I said I can really use some makeup! And I'm trying to make myself presentable before we go out", she added a matter of factly.

"Make yourself presentable? You're going a few steps outside the palace, what do you need to look so 'presentable' for?" Bulma could see a rant beginning, so hopped over towards Vegeta and smiled "Ready".

The walk through the Palace this time with Vegeta was different from the others. It was still daytime with a lot of servants and such running around. She watched as everyone they passed bowed to Vegeta. Not to mention all eyes were on her, everyone watched her in curiosity. They probably thought she was his concubine or maybe a personal slave? It was a little unsettling at first but she quickly got over it, she just walked closer to Vegeta and tuned the eyes out.

When they reached the outer gates to exit the Palace grounds Bulma felt her heart begin to speed in her chest. She was so excited to be able to get out of that stuffy room, and that boring palace. Finally she was getting some new scenery, something else to look at other than Vegeta's bed. Before they stepped out of the gates Vegeta stopped her and warned her about 'trying anything funny'. Once they made everything clear they stepped out and again the heat of Planet Vegeta assaulted her body.

The heat wasn't unbearable but it was definitely uncomfortable in that skin tight, black bodysuit she had to wear. The sky was still reddish, just as she remembered from when she first arrived. She noticed a few redden clouds in the sky; it was actually quite beautiful. She followed closely behind Vegeta as they approached the beach. This was her first time seeing it up close and it was gorgeous. The water was a crystal bluish green. The sand was a tan color and it looked so fine and soft. Bulma immediately kicked off the white boots from her feet so she could run her toes through the sand, and just as she expected it was so soft. Bulma couldn't help but melt from the feeling; she titled her head towards the sky, closed her eyes and smiled as she imagined a hidden paradise far away from this planet with her friends and family. Oh what a great feeling it was.

Vegeta noticed Bulma's smile and scoffed at her.

"Idiot", he mumbled to himself. "What the hell could possibly be so euphoric about this?" he questioned. Bulma turned her head so she could face Vegeta, the smile still plastered on her face.

"It's beautiful here", she said softly. Vegeta took a moment to smirk himself at that moment. He was instantly filled with pride by her remark.

"Of course it is beautiful here, Planet Vegeta is simply the best" he boasted. Bulma paid him no mind as she dropped backwards onto the sand soaking up the orange sunlight beaming down upon her. Vegeta watched her in curiosity, annoyance, and intrigue. He had never seen anyone so happy to be on a beach. He ignored her actions and sat down on the sand; with one knee up he rested his right arm on top of it and watched the water crash onto the sand.

"Ugh! It's so hot out here!" Bulma whined as she lay on the beach fanning her now redden face. Vegeta didn't reply verbally, just shook his head in disbelief…disbelief of the situation he seemed to put himself in with this blue haired Earthling.

Bulma got up and began to peel the bodysuit off of her sweat stained body. She was struggling with the suit because it was so tight and the dampness of her skin was sticking the suit to her skin.

"What is it that you think you're doing?" Vegeta barked.

"It's too hot out here for this damn suit, not to mention I want to go in the water and I don't have a bathing suit, so my underwear will have to do" she answered still struggling with the fabric.

"What the hell is a bathing suit?" Vegeta asked, puzzled.

"UGH! Don't worry about it; just help me get out of this thing please!" Seeing no reason to argue on the matter Vegeta just got up and went to assist her with the suit.

"Stop moving", he commanded. Bulma quit fighting around and let Vegeta help slide the suits fabric from her damp skin. To her surprise it came off extremely easy.

"Hey, how did you-?" Before she could finish the question Vegeta cut her off and answered

"I've done it many times, I'm used to it". Bulma smiled at him as a thanking gesture as she turned away from the Saiyan and walked towards the water. The water was a perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold. Bulma sighed in pleasure as she sat down in the water; the waves crashing against her stomach and chest.

This by far was not the first time Vegeta had seen her undressed, but it was the first time he really noticed how great she looked. He always noticed that she was good looking, but seeing her in those black undergarments put him in a daze. This was also the first time Vegeta realized he had this beauty around him for weeks and didn't even know her name! He wanted to just scream a demand for her to tell him, but she looked so peaceful and happy sitting in the water, he didn't want to 'spoil' this moment for her. It was an odd feeling for him to _NOT _want to bother anyone, but he didn't take any time to dwell on that now. Instead, he quietly walked over to the woman in the water and kneeled down beside her, not wanting to wet his suit.

He watched as she smiled into the nothingness of the ocean, the sun heating her pale skin to a slight red color. He could see beads of sweat emerging on her forehead and chest. Her long, thick blue hair trailed down her back and sat so lovely across her shoulders…she was alluring. How could this have been the first time he noticed this?

"Woman", he started.

"Hn?" she replied.

"What are you called?" he stated simply. Bulma looked at Vegeta a little bit confused.

"You mean…my name?" Vegeta simply nodded, awaiting her response.

"My name is Bulma" she smiled brightly.

"What kind of name is that?" Vegeta interrogated. Bulma laughed him and gently slapped his bicep.

"What kind of name is Vegeta?" she quipped.

"Vegeta is that name of a WARRIOR KING, I'll have you know" he boasted, his chest was held so high.

"Well, Bulma is a name for a stunning, intelligent, powerful woman", she said.

"Stunning, I wouldn't count on it, intelligent, is that some sort of a joke? And powerful? Don't make me laugh" he mocked. Bulma laughed at his statement weather he was serious or not she was just grateful to be alive for once; alive to enjoy the scenery before her. She was grateful to him again. She had him to thank for this moment.

"Thank you Vegeta", she smiled. Bulma took hold of Vegeta's rock hard arm and embraced it. He looked down on her uncomfortably and pulled his arm away. She was cute and he enjoyed having her touch him, but that ooey gooey shit was unacceptable.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Thank you for everything…especially today. I know you didn't have to do this for me, but you did. It made me feel better and I'm definitely grateful that you would do such a thing…for me." He could see in her face she was genuinely happy and he was pleased in himself. Vegeta simply nodded, gesturing that it was ok, and he brought his attention back to the vast ocean in front of him. Bulma continued to smile at him, and then eventually brought her attention to the water in front of her as well.

It was an awkward moment for Vegeta. He never had anyone thank him for making them 'happy' before. He really didn't know how to feel about the while situation, he was pleased with himself but at the same time he felt vulnerable. He was never one to go into emotions and things of that nature. The two sat in silence for a while admiring the sights before them when Bulma finally broke the silence.

"Hey! Let's go in the water!" she exclaimed.

"No", he replied dryly.

"Oh, come on Vegeta it'll be fun I promise!"

"I said NO", he repeated.

"You're no fun" Bulma giggled standing up.

"Warriors don't have time for weakling activities. My definition of fun is sparring and-", Vegeta was completely cut off by Bulma kicking water and sand into his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Vegeta growled infuriated.

"Is the warrior prince just going to take that?" Bulma laughed and then turned to run into the ocean. Vegeta watched her dive into the approaching wave. The view he had of her derrière wiped out at least 60% of his anger, couldn't help but gaze at her marvelous body. Vegeta shook his head violently, getting as much sand out of his hair as possible before taking off after her.

Bulma wasn't at all shocked that he caught up to her almost instantaneously. She was however worried about how mad she made him, she was brought back to the time Vegeta flicked her. But her worries were quickly put at ease when instead of pummeling her into the ground Vegeta scooped her up into his arms and dunked her in the water. Was the biggest jerk in the galaxy 'playing' with her? Vegeta had no smile on his face, but it seemed to her that it was harmless ramping around. He was defiantly being gentle with her, and not threatening to kill her so Bulma took it as a good sign.

She laughed and tried her best to take down the man in front of her, but to no avail. She held onto his back and tugged on his thick and tangled hair, before he pulled her forwards, tossing her into the water. Bulma attempted to swim away, but Vegeta caught her and twisted her arm behind her back, enough to make her uncomfortable, but not to hurt her.

"Surrender weakling!" he warned. "Or I'll break your pathetic arm!" Bulma couldn't stop laughing she was having so much fun, but she decided to give in to his demands before he broke her arm on accident.

"Ok, ok", she giggled "I surrender oh mighty Prince Vegeta!" she laughed. He released her and she dropped to her knees and then her stomach. Vegeta lie on his back beside her with his arms folded behind his head. Bulma continued to giggle to herself as she played with her fingers in the sand.

"What the hell is so funny?" Vegeta mumbled.

"I'm having a good time" Bulma answered easily. "You're not as boring as I thought".

"I was being easy on you, I know how puny your kind can be" he scoffed.

"Ha-ha, thank you for going easy on me Vegeta", she laughed.

They lied together on the beach the rest of the evening and the even watched the sun set before returning to the Palace. Bulma had such a great day she couldn't wait to tell Jace about it! Maybe even one day Vegeta would let her and Jace come out here alone…she hoped.

When they arrived back into Vegeta's room he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. She heard the faucet turn on through the door. Bulma was so happy she even decided to take this time to straighten up the bed for Vegeta before her went to lie down. When she was finishing with the sheets she heard Vegeta call out to her.

"WOMAN!" he called, even though now he knew her name, looks like he wasn't planning on using it. Bulma pranced towards the bathroom and cracked the door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You got all this sand in my hair, now you have to wash it out", he smirked.

"Really Vegeta? I thought you were a big boy" she joked. He didn't reply, just signaled for her to come. Bulma smiled and walked towards the tub where Vegeta sat. There was a bathing vase beside the tub and Bulma picked it up and scooped some water into it and ran it through Vegeta's super thick, jet black hair. She had to admit he looked adorable with his hair soaking wet and plastering down his back. It was obviously long, but when it was wet you could see its true length; his hair was running down to the middle of his back. Bulma blushed; he looked so cute she couldn't help it.

She brought the vase back into the water and she noticed there were white bubbles lying across the water obscuring her view. She sighed in relief; she would have probably turned into a tomato if she saw Vegeta's goods. Vegeta rested his head back and closed his eyes as Bulma gently washed and massaged his hair. She couldn't help but feel some kind of connection between them at this moment. Even today at the beach she felt it, she felt closer to him. She smiled to herself as she continued to play in the princes' thick hair, making sure she was being gentle and that it was relaxing to him. She curled his black strands in between her fingers, and caressed his hair softly sweeping it backwards. She tenderly washed his forehead and made small circles on his temples.

It felt like hours had passed by and Bulma decided to end the spa treatment she was providing.

"All done", she said sweetly as she tapped Vegeta's chest to wake him". He looked up at her and nodded in approval, and Bulma turned to leave him to finish bathing. She waited on the bed for him to come out so she could shower herself. She couldn't get the recent events out of her mind. In this past day she went from absolutely loathing Vegeta, to 'caring' for him in a way. Next to Jace, he was all she had, and that was ok with her.

She saw Vegeta emerge from the bathroom and as he approached the bed, she hopped off and headed to the shower. He didn't ask, but she just felt obligated to share.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and then I'll meet you in bed" she smiled as she pranced away into the bathroom. Wow! It felt so weird coming off of her lips "_I'll meet you in bed"_. She laughed silently to herself. What an odd situation they were in, they share a bed, and share some good times, but they aren't like boyfriend and girlfriend. At this point she didn't know what they were and she didn't really care, she was just happy to be happy, and happy to be safe, and alive.

Bulma quickly showered dressed in one of Vegeta's shirts, and hopped in the bed beside him. He was quiet, looked like he was in deep thought. His hands were folded behind his head and he was staring into the crystal chandelier hanging above the bed. Bulma decided not to say anything to him; she did however take a chance and wrap an arm around him. She felt his body jerk at the motion and he looked down at her in an annoyed look.

"What are you doing?"

"I just feel like cuddling, that's all".

"Cuddling?" the word was spat from his mouth. "Do I look like I do things like that? What the hell is a cuddle anyway?" Bulma laughed at his frustration.

"You don't have to cuddle me back, just let me cuddle you" she pleaded. "AND, this, is cuddling" she added, wrapping her arm around his solid chest and resting her head on top of his shoulder. She felt Vegeta sigh in agitation but he didn't say anything else or move her away, so she lay there closing her eyes preparing for sleep.

"Hey, woman".

"Hn?"

"Only tonight, never again. And you speak of this to no one understand?" he sounded very serious.

"Yes, I understand" she answered snuggling her head into his chest.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she head Vegeta's voice disturb her.

"What is make up?" he asked.

"Well…it's something women put on to enhance…there looks." She was extremely sleepy…the sun always had that effect on her.

"Huh?" she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Color's we put on our eyes…and lips, stuff like that."

"Like body paint?" Vegeta questioned.

"Something like that…yeah". Bulma was beginning to doze off, and again she was interrupted by Vegeta's voice.

"Tomorrow evening is the annual meeting that my Planet and the six other ally Planets in this galaxy take part in. Over a dinner certain topics, concerns or what have you or discussed."

"Ok" Bulma said, not sure why he was telling her in the first place.

"I would have you accompany me to this event". Vegeta said it as nonchalantly as possible. Bulma shot her head up from its resting position and looked over Vegeta for a few moments.

"You want me to come…with you?"

"Don't make it more than it is woman. I just require your presence, I'm not making you Queen or anything" he scolded. Bulma smirked and rested her head back onto his chest.

"Sure, I'll come with you to this dinner". Vegeta didn't reply, just continued to stare at his chandelier. Bulma held him tighter as she smiled to herself thinking about the awesome day she had as she dozed off into the dream world.

Vegeta lie on his bed in deep thought. He had this beautiful woman laying beside him, and even holding him. He thought about the day they shared and the impact it seemed to take on her. She was more pleasant to be around but she looked like she was becoming clingy. He'd have to shut that down quickly. He looked down at her peaceful face as she slept; he chest rising up and down in her slumber. Vegeta wanted to get on top of her and fuck her till she couldn't speak, but decided against it as rape wasn't his thing. He could if he wanted too, he could have done that weeks ago when she first got here. Back then he was acknowledging that she was pretty but he wasn't interested in her sexually. Every since earlier today, that's all he could think about.

Vegeta gently shook his head trying to erase the thought. Who was he fooling? She was already starting to act like he wanted to court her, not to mention she was a virgin. He had no time or patience for those. Who really wants to take time out to be slow and docile to get the inexperienced used to the act? Certainly not him. He closed his eyes trying to keep his lower half in check.

Vegeta finally began to drift off into sleep as he thought about the following evenings events. He was hoping he wouldn't regret bringing her along, and he damn sure hoped everything went well. Moments later, he too, was off into his own dreams.

A/N Hey Guys I hope you liked! Hehe..next chap I think I'm gonna get it steamy in here….what yu think about that?


	10. Can't help it

Chapter 10 Can't help It

Bulma awoke the next morning alone, not to her surprise. It looked as if Vegeta had been long gone, and she had to admit it disappointed her a bit. _It would have been nice to wake up beside him. _Bulma rose and spun her body so that her legs were dangling from the gigantic bed. As she was getting ready to climb off of the bed and go to the bathroom, someone came bursting through the Vegeta's bedroom door.

"Bulma Bulma!" a woman's voice cried. It took Bulma only a moment to realize that it was Jace. She quickly and carefully climbed down the beds staircase and ran to meet Jaces' embrace.

"I feel like it's been forever since we seen each other!" she said. Jace hugged Bulma tighter and answered

"I know! But don't worry about me everything's been fine. BUT I would like to know what's going on between you and Prince Vegeta?" she raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Bulma looked at her friend flabbergasted.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on between us'?"

"Well word is all over the palace and kingdom that Prince Vegeta took you to the beach yesterday, and the two of you were spotted frolicking! There are even rumors traveling around about the two of you having sex in the water", that last part Jace whispered as if she was saying something she wasn't supposed too. Bulma couldn't help but burst into laughter. She felt like she was in High School again, rumors being spread about her having sex with someone. She couldn't be too surprised, considering Vegeta's high status, why wouldn't he be watched with such scrutiny?

"Well yes he did take me to the beach yesterday, and I guess you can say we were joking around…but sex? No way", Bulma retorted.

"I guess I known that the sex part wasn't true, but I didn't think that he would really want to take you anywhere. I take it you guys are getting used to each other?" Jace questioned.

"He only took me as a bribe, but it did turn out to be a good day yesterday, I really enjoyed myself. So I guess you can say yes I'm getting used to him, but I'm not sure if he's getting used to me" she laughed.

"Well something odd is going on because I've been ordered to bring this dress here for you to wear tonight, I here it's some kind of political dinner or something" Jace spoke as she reached behind her and picked up a dress resting on the love seat.

The sight of the gown took Bulma's breath away; it was gorgeous. It was a cream color and strapless, the material looked light and silky; probably too keep her comfortable in a warm environment. Underneath the breast area was a stunning beading design that wrapped around all the way to the back of the dress; it looked like each bead was sewed in one at a time extremely carefully. The gown reminded her of an Empire style wedding gown, not what she would want to marry in but beautiful none the less.

"Oh my God" Bulma managed to whisper out. "This gown is magnificent".

"I know" Jace added with a gigantic smile. "You'll look great in it". Bulma took the gown from Jace and held it to her chest imagining herself in it.

"Do you see why the whole planet is talking? You're technically his date for the evening" Jace expressed. Bulma brought the dress down from her chest and laughed to herself. Jace was right, of course everyone would be talking, the Prince of their planet takes her to the beach, and then gets her an expensive dress to wear to some political VIP get together, as his 'date' (put in human terms of course).

"Ha…I definitely do."

"So I ask again Bulma, is there anything going on between you and Vegeta?" She didn't know how to answer this. She felt something, she wasn't sure what, but there was no possible way for her to find out anything from Vegeta's perspective.

"Honestly Jace, I don't know. All I do know is that he's nicer to me now, and I'm happy. I guess I like him a little" she had a girlish grin on her face.

"Ha-ha I knew it!" Jace laughed. She clapped her hands together and added

"Well, you have a busy day ahead of you, later on today a few other girls will be here to help you get ready for tonight!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta was in one of the Palaces' many gymnasiums working out and sparring with Radditz. His father did give him the chance to take a nice break from his Princely duties, but his daily training sessions weren't going anywhere. He had been in the gym since he woke up this morning… this morning. He had to shake his head at the memory. He woke up to Bulma holding onto him like a leech, he had to actually pry her off of him to get out of the bed.

"So" Radditz voice interrupted the princes' thoughts. "You are aware that the whole Kingdom is talking about Prince Vegeta's possible mate" he announced slyly.

"I am not mating anyone, much less an Earthling" he said dryly. Radditz laughed at Vegeta's solemn reaction.

"Well, my friend, everyone is intrigued by the way this _Earthling _seems to make you act."

"How am I _acting?" _Vegeta growled in a threatening tone. Radditz threw his hands up in submission.

"It wasn't I who implied such a thing, just the rumor of the people is all" Radditz couldn't help to chuckle at Vegeta's reaction.

"You and I know very well that everyone who attends those gatherings brings a woman along, it is not a big deal" Vegeta reiterated, he couldn't help but notice the desperation in his voice. It was as if he was trying to convince himself he was bringing her 'just because'.

"I don't want to discuss this any further Radditz" he warned. Radditz nodded in agreement and the two began an intense sparring match.

Bulma spent most of the day sitting around in Vegeta's room. She hadn't seen him since the night before, and she couldn't deny it annoyed her. None the less the day hurried along and before she knew it there were at least six women (Jace included) in Vegeta's room assisting her in getting ready for that evening.

It took most of the late afternoon for her to get ready, by early evening she was applying finishing touches. Bulma was sitting on the couch as one of the women played with Bulma's uncooperative strands.

"Here are your shoes" Jace smiled handing a black box to Bulma. She took the box and opened it, raveling these adorable gold heels. They had a gladiator strappy look to them with a huge stiletto heel. Jace noticed Bulma's awe struck face and patted her on the back "I hear they were made out of gold". Bulma looked up at her friend and shook her head in disbelief.

"I hope they fit", was all she could muster out. The pair broke out into laughter when one of the other women interrupted with her own announcement.

"Prince Vegeta is on his way!" Everyone in the room, including Bulma began to scramble around fixing and finishing things. Bulma hurriedly played with some earrings and fiddled with her hair one last time before the door was swished open.

Jace and the women who helped Bulma get ready stood in a line and bowed in unison at Vegeta's presence.

"Woman, it's about time for-"he couldn't even finish his sentence. He didn't mean to, but when he saw how dazzling Bulma looked he did a double take. The gown looked excellent on her, her skin was tanned form the sun giving her a golden glow. Her blue hair was swept into a messy side bun, with some strands left to dangle in front of her face. He noticed her lips were painted gold, and her eyes had a matching color; he thought it went well with her blue eyes.

Bulma and everyone else noticed the Prince's reaction. Some of the women silently giggled at how he was left absolutely speechless. Bulma smiled shyly as she noticed how handsome Vegeta looked. He always looked nice, but tonight he was exceptional. He had on black pants with a black top that looked similar to a tuxedo vest, which was only half buttoned exposing his perfectly chiseled chest. Over it hung a black and red cape, and red boots on his feet. His hair was extra flamed and his skin looked perfectly smooth and clear. Bulma had to remind herself to swallow before she chocked on her spit.

"Well don't just stand there woman, we will be late" he snapped. Bulma smiled to herself, she thought it was cute how Vegeta tried to play that off. Jace gave her thumbs up as she skipped over to Vegeta.

He extended his arm for her to take and they proceeded out of his room, walking down the Palaces' long halls.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken too, do you understand?" he warned. Bulma rolled her eyes and nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"And I don't know any of your _human _customs, but you better be on your best behavior, and at least pretend to have some etiquette." Bulma sucked her teeth and tugged at Vegeta's arm a bit.

"I wasn't born in a barn Vegeta, unlike you I have manners" she noted. "What is the point of me coming if you don't want me to talk or do _anything _for that matter?" Bulma snapped. They stopped at what she assumed the entrance of where the dinner was going to take place. It was outside the palace in one of the gardens. It was decorated beautifully, colorful flowers surrounded a large round white table where many guests were sitting, probably waiting for them.

Vegeta smirked wickedly at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You're my decoration" he uttered. Bulma gasped in anger and disbelief but before she could say anything in protest Vegeta dragged her into the courtyard and into the middle of the garden where all the guests' sat.

"Ah Vegeta, at last you arrive" the King spoke. He and all the other guests stood up to greet them. "And you have a guest with you this evening, good evening darling" the King smiled taking Bulma's hand and planting a kiss on it. Bulma felt the blood rush from her face at the King's kindness, _only if Vegeta acted like this._

"Good evening" Bulma managed to reply with a huge smile plastered on her face. All of the other guests bowed to her and Vegeta greeted them and seated.

To Bulma's surprise Vegeta pulled out her chair for her. She smiled and thanked him as she took her seat. Instant chatter began to take place as she looked around the table analyzing everyone. Mostly everyone there had a 'human look' like her and Vegeta, but some had blue skin, some had three eyes, one man even had elf like ears. Bulma was trying her best not to stare to hard but it was so bizarre to see real aliens. It did seem like for every man there was a woman, like her, sitting beside him quietly looking pretty. Bulma secretly cut her eyes at Vegeta as she though back to his decoration comment. She was completely detached from the conversation going on around her until she heard someone say "Earth." Bulma quickly looked to see who was the source of the comment and saw a blue skinned man with a long black braided ponytail.

"I've been informed that it was Saiyans who purged the planet Earth" he said matter of factly. Bulma felt her stomach tie up in knots as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Yes", the King chimed. "My younger son Tarble led the army. At the time the planet was destroyed I wasn't aware that the planet homed intelligent life. If I would have known the planet would have definitely been salvaged".

"I don't care about the people! I care about all of the resources the planet possessed that we will never attain!" he barked.

"Watch your tone Zulen, remember you are speaking to Vegeta's King, and the ultimate ruler of the galaxy in which your planet resides." Vegeta sneered.

"Come now everyone" the King started, "Vegeta, Merron, cool your tongues there is absolutely no need for raised voices". There was complete silence as the King continued. "We are well aware that Planet Zule is in need of specific resources, and we are working at attaining them for you. All I can do is apologize on my sons behalf for the incident with Earth" he spoke. Merron took his thumb and index finger to massage his eyes he looked extremely agitated.

Vegeta looked to his side and noticed Bulma's sullen demeanor and quickly decided to take the topic off of her extinct planet.

"Some of the members of our Elite army are on a mission now to dominate Maxim, which from what has been reported is similar to Earth. They may have the resources you seek" Vegeta said coolly.

"Well I certainly hope so" Merron sneered. "My people are suffering; the water supply is becoming more and more scarce."

"We will send you on your way tonight with as much water as you can carry, Merron" the King reassured.

Bulma gently tapped Vegeta's knee to gain his attention. When he looked at her she mouthed "thank you". He simply nodded and continued in the conversation that was going on at the table. Bulma did as she was told sat quietly and played 'decoration'. She sat and ate her salad with the other women, while the men discussed problems on the individual planets, delegated certain events and other boring things. The whole process seemed to go on forever, and after awhile the boredom started to take its toll on her. The other women seemed to be used to sitting around listening to politics that had nothing to do with them, and there was Bulma, her head every now and again was dropping forwards as she tried to fight the urge to sleep. Vegeta noticed her fatigue and politely excused himself. He tugged her arm gently and signaled for her to follow him. They began walking back towards the palace as Bulma blurted

"Jeez, those things are so boring, how often do you have to attend them?"

"Often enough" he replied.

"Don't you think there boring?" she questioned.

"My planets matters aren't boring" he objected.

"Ok, I was just asking" she defended trying to avoid an argument. They entered his bedroom and Vegeta plopped onto the couch and Bulma sat on the mini staircase for the bed.

"I only left because you were embarrassing me" he growled.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You were being disrespectful, by falling asleep!"

"I couldn't help it!" They were both in each other's face gritting their teeth at one another. Out of nowhere Bulma started to laugh and she plopped down on the couch Vegeta was sitting on.

"What is so funny woman?" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The fact that you can't function without being mad at somebody for something silly…THAT is funny to me". Vegeta balled his fists in frustration and began to walk away when Bulma took hold of his thick wrist.

"Where are you going?" she cried.

"None of your concern", he scolded ripping his wrist from her feeble grip.

"Vegeta please, I've been locked up in here alone all day. Don't go" her voice was pleading. Vegeta wanted to kick himself as he stopped in his tracks and contemplated what he should do. Ultimately something, he didn't know what, made him stay and he angrily marched back towards the couch and sat down next to her, his arms folded in annoyance and a scowl on his face.

Bulma sat and watched him in curiosity. He was such a hot and cold person, which was odd because his father didn't seem that way at all. She stared at the side of his face looking at his flawless skin, wondering how soft it was. She only had about one glass of wine, nowhere near enough to cloud her judgment but she used the liquid courage as an excuse to do what she did next.

She leaned over and placed a sweet soft and quick kiss on Vegeta's cheek. She felt his body stiffen underneath her, and when she moved back to her side of the couch he spun his head around facing her in confusion.

Vegeta stared at the blue haired woman in front of him in confusion. _Did she just kiss him?_ As annoying as she was it didn't take away from the fact that all he wanted to do at that very moment was rip that stupid dress off of her and make her scream his name until the next afternoon. He went back and forth with himself in his head trying to decide whether to make a move or not.

Bulma stared at Vegeta stare at her. She sat in silence trying to read his mind, decipher what he felt about her kissing him. She decided to go for it again, another quick peck this time closer to his lips. She felt her blood heat up, his skin was so soft.

Vegeta didn't move when she kissed him again, even though he felt her getting closer to his lips. He sat and observed as she sat back again and started at him with a lusty look in her eyes. She was baiting him, sending him the signal; she wanted him to kiss her back. Kiss her back and then what? He doesn't like virgins, it takes too much time to get to the fun part with them…but her eyes were calling out to him.

Bulma always wanted to save herself for the night she got married…but for some reason that was out the window tonight. All she wanted was Vegeta, she wanted him to be the one to take her innocence she wanted him to see her as a vixen and not an annoyance. She leaned forward again this time she was going for the kill…those sexy lips.

Vegeta saw her coming again to steal another little kiss, he moved away blacking her attempt. He saw the panic in her eyes; her face began to flush in embarrassment. He was smiling to himself on the inside. He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, but up until now she was in control of the situation, she was the one initiating the act and he couldn't have that. All he needed to know was that it was what she wanted, and he would take it from there.

He saw the distressed look on her face and before she could ruin everything with her whininess or crying he leaned forward and took hold of her bringing his lips to hers. Vegeta felt Bulma practically melt in his arms, as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He could still taste the wine in her mouth. He broke the kiss and stood up, tossing Bulma over his shoulder he headed towards the bed.

Bulma started at his back as he carried her over to his bed. She was paralyzed in ecstasy, she couldn't move, and she couldn't talk. All she wanted was for him to take her, and to do it fast.

Vegeta tossed her onto the bed, her body bounced up and down a few times from the impact. She was very quiet and still, he assumed it was because she was nervous and didn't know what to do. He reached down and began to gently pull her up from the laying position so she was sitting upright. He reached behind her and took hold of the dress in his hands preparing to rip it from her body.

"No! Wait!" she protested. "Don't rip it; it's such a pretty dress".

"I'll get you another one, one that is better than this" he urged.

"But I really like it", she protested. Vegeta completely blocked out her request he didn't care about the stupid ass dress and he had specifically wanted to rip it off of her anyway. He smiled at her evilly and ripped the dress into two.

Bulma gasped as the gown slid down her shoulders in two.

"VEGETA!" was all she managed to get out before he climbed on top of her and shut her up with his own mouth. He used one hand to hold her down and the other to pull what was left of the dress off of her body. Once he got it off of her completely he tossed it carelessly on the floor.

He was pleased to see she had nothing on underneath. He was tempted to force himself inside of her full force but he kept his composure. He pushed himself up leaning his body weight on his arms as he admired her beautiful body. She was perfect in every way, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs; he couldn't wait to feel her wetness around him.

Vegeta leaned back down on top of her not wasting anymore time. He had to get her body ready for what was about to come. He hated virgins. He began to nibble and suck on her neck. While she shivered underneath him he took his free hand and slid it between her thighs. He caught her off guard, her body went stiff and she closed her legs on reflex. He brought his hand back up towards her breasts; he cupped one and began to lightly pinch her nipple. He watched as she bit on her lip trying to keep her composure. He massaged her breast some more, still suckling on her neck. He slowly inched his way down, caressing her stomach for a moment and then working his way to her thighs. She felt more at ease and relaxed so he tried again sliding his hands in between her thighs reaching for her womanhood.

When his hand met her vagina he could feel she was already wet. He started playing with her clitoris, rolling it in between his fingers. She let out a soft scream as her lower half started to vibrate in pleasure. Vegeta dove into her mouth giving her another deep kiss. This time her tongue collided with his, trying to keep up with him. He began to rub her clitoris in a circular motion and she screamed out loud breaking the kiss. Vegeta bit her bottom lip softly as shook underneath him in anticipation. She was almost where he needed her to be.

Bulma lay underneath Vegeta shaking uncontrollably. She was on a cloud and she didn't want to ever come down. Her heart was beating so hard she could have sworn you could see it through her chest. She held onto the sheets for dear mercy as Vegeta pleasured her with his hand. Her head was spinning from all of the excitement. She wrapped her legs around him trying to coax him into skipping the foreplay; she couldn't handle it anymore.

Vegeta unexpectedly removed his hand from her clitoris and Bulma almost burst into tears. She gave him a pleading look; she was begging him with her eyes not to stop. He ignored her silent requests as he went back to work on her neck covering her with licks and kisses. Bulma spread her legs open a little wider and began bucking her pelvis into his, trying anything to get him to just fuck her already. He chuckled at her attempt, instead of giving her what she wanted he brought the hand he pleasured her with to her mouth, and to his surprise she took it into her mouth on her own, no questions asked.

Bulma stared into his eyes as she licked and sucked her juices off of his fingers. He snatched his hand from her mouth and tossed the cape from his back. He tore the vest from his chest and threw it behind him. The next thing she knew he was kissing her stomach, she could feel his tongue swimming around in her belly button. She reached down to try and pull him back up into another heated kiss but instead he pinned her arms to the bed. He moved down further to the point where he was face to face with her wetness. Before she could make any protest or attempt to stop him he buried his face inside her, lapping at her clitoris.

Bulma threw her head back violently and screamed in pure bliss as he body vibrated wildly. She wanted to close her legs so badly the enjoyment was officially unbearable. It felt so good she take anymore. She tried to thrash herself back and forth but Vegeta held her down so tightly she barely moved at all. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her skull as she drifted outside of herself; she thought she was dying from the pleasure.

Vegeta was getting pleasure out of seeing her so excited. He was silently congratulating himself; he loved how he was able to bring the vixen out of a woman. He continued to torture her with his tongue until she finally came. She let out roaring shriek as she raised her hips off of the bed, her body was literally convulsing from the orgasm. She was panting and gasping for air, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Oh my God" she moaned, still shaking a little from the bliss. She felt Vegeta ease himself on top of her; he positioned himself between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she quipped.

"I'm not finished with you yet", he warned. Bulma bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her smile. Just as he started to remove his pants he sensed someone coming towards his room. Bulma noticed his distraction.

"What's wrong?" He didn't reply he just stared at his door with an anxious look on his face. Bulma was beginning to worry was something about to happen?

"Vegeta?" she called his name trying to get his attention. He didn't answer her; he just covered her with his silk sheets and hopped off of the bed. He stood in his usual annoyed stance with his arms crossed over his chest staring at his door like he was waiting for a fight.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"One of the solders from my army is approaching" he said nonchalantly. The first person to pop in her mind was Radditz.

"Radditz?" she questioned angrily. He was silent a moment and then ne shook his head no.

"No, not Radditz…it's Kin."

"Kin? Well tell him you're busy!" she roared. Bulma was furious that this was happening. The next thing she knew Vegeta's bedroom door was slammed open. _What the hell is going on?_

A/N hmmmmmm….What's going on? Hehe =] P.S. this was light smut! It gets dirtier as you can see this was NOTHING!lol


	11. KIN

Chapter 11 KIN

A/N I'm on a roll somebody better say sunny I luv yu!lol =]

As the door was kicked in Bulma sat upright on the bed staring at the scene before her in disbelief. She was expecting Kin to be this overly muscular, scarred up, mean faced guy, but was instead seeing a woman? Kin was a woman?

She had to be at least 5'6, her skin was a caramel brown color, and she had this long black hair swept into a high ponytail. As far as he looks, she wasn't ugly at all; she had these large steel grey colored eyes, with an almost perfect nose with almost perfect lips to match. Bulma noticed her right eye was black and blue, probably just got out of a fight? She was wearing a black bodysuit with matching body armor and boots. Her clothes were slightly torn and she was bleeding a little from her arm. Her ponytail was sitting in good condition besides the few strands that stood up probably from the wind blowing it around.

"I spend three months away dominating Maxim, and return to my Prince lying with some concubine slave?" Kin screeched. Bulma watched as the woman barked down Vegeta, completely ignoring her naked presence only a few feet away. She felt her heart skip beats at her anger…she felt betrayed.

Vegeta didn't even look the least bit worried, or embarrassed for that matter. He stood in front of her with his usual sour face looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Have you nothing to say?" Kin boomed standing directly in front of Vegeta with a deadly look in her grey eyes.

"I have not" Vegeta admitted coolly. The next thing Bulma seen was Kin cocking her tiny fist back and launching a monstrous punch on Vegeta's cheek.

"You have been away on longer missions and I have never lain with anyone else in your absence…EVER!" she screamed. Kin's voice was cracking with rage and hurt, she sounded as if she were trying not to cry.

Vegeta looked down on the Saiyan woman in front of him with an irate expression. He looked like he was seeing red, but still fighting the urge to possibly kill her.

"I am not mated too you, therefore I may do as I please" his voice low and threatening.

"You may not when you know that it is I you are meant to be mated too!" Kin replied.

Bulma officially couldn't hold her tongue anymore. Here she was ready to give her virginity to this man, here she was developing some kind of feelings for this man, and he was already in a relationship?

"Who is she Vegeta?" Bulma demanded. Moments ago she was shaking in ecstasy and now in fury. She saw Kin glare evilly at her while Vegeta answered.

"She is no one". Kin brought her attention back to Vegeta staring him down with confused and hurt eyes.

"Vegeta!" she gasped, her steel grey eyes filling with water.

"You can have him", Bulma chimed as she wrapped the silk sheets around her body. She began stepping down the beds' staircase preparing herself to leave, to where she had no idea. She just had to be away from Vegeta.

"You aren't going anywhere" Vegeta warned.

"Let the whore leave!" Kin exclaimed trying to regain Vegeta's attention. Bulma didn't pay either of them an attention. When she stepped onto the bedroom floor she prepared to walk right past Vegeta and Kin, and out of the room.

"I said you aren't going anywhere" Vegeta reminded in an even more threatening tone. Bulma stopped in her tracks and turned away from the duo in front of her.

"This is your fault", Kin spat. "It's your fault my Prince is denying me!" Bulma spun around to see Kin pointing an accusing finger to her.

"I haven't done anything wrong, I'm a prisoner here!" Bulma defended. Kin dropped her hand back to her side and laughed wickedly.

"I doubt a prisoner would be so willing to lie with their captor. I could smell you through the halls, so don't you dare play like you didn't know what was going on here!" she ordered. Bulma stood dumbfounded; she didn't know what else to possibly say. She looked at Vegeta who still stood in the middle of the two women calmly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Before Kin could continue on her rant, Vegeta interrupted her with his bellowing voice.

"That is enough" he entered. He turned to face Kin and continued

"I am not mated to you, nor have I ever intended on mating you" he said coldly. Kin gasped and held her chest as if her heart were being torn from her chest.

"Anytime I have ever slept with you it was with no strings attached and you _know_ this already Kin".

"But Vegeta…I-"she tried to interject but he ignored her and continued on.

"I never asked you to save yourself for me, as if I could even care. And if were stupid enough to think that I haven't been with other women in your absence, or _presence _then you are more foolish than I normally perceived you to be." He spat. Kin had streams of tears running from her eyes at that moment. She pulled her fist back again in another attempt to strike but this time Vegeta wouldn't let her get away with it. He caught her fist in mid air and slammed her back against his marble wall.

"I let you hit me once, don't think that you will do it again without me retaliating" he growled.

"Why are you doing this?" she stammered quietly trying to fight back her tears.

"You may be the strongest woman on Vegeta, but that is only physically. You bring shame upon all Saiyan women with your emotional weakness, it's pathetic." Kin pushed Vegeta away from her and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I am not weak!" she defended.

"You are! And _THAT _is why I will never make you my Queen!" he hollered. Kin took a few steps back in shock. She looked into Vegeta's eyes with her red and swollen ones scanning for any kind of evidence that what he was saying wasn't true. A few moments later she glared at Bulma and cut her eyes to Vegeta one last time before turning to leave.

Bulma stood in silence as she tried too 'take it all in'. As angry as she was with Kin she couldn't help but feel sorry for her at the same time. She had seen that scenario before, where girl loves guy, guy uses girl. She never took Vegeta to be that kind of type, but there she was judging a book by its cover. Weather he was human or not he was still a man, and all men were famous for the same thing.

She walked towards Vegeta's direction heading for the door when he stopped her.

"I said you are not leaving". Bulma looked away from him and shook her head trying to keep her cool.

"Vegeta, if you were smart you would get the hell out of my way!" she barked. He was just about to reply with one of his snarky comments but she cut him off, her lid had just blown off and she was going to let him have it.

You know what, I have never felt so stupid in my entire life. Here I am about to have sex with you, here I am actually thinking you're not the animal I once thought you were, and this is the shit you pull?" Bulma was screaming in Vegeta's face. He didn't stand down; he actually took a step closer to her.

"Don't raise your voice to me" he ordered. "I can easily put you back where I found you." He was glaring wildly at her.

"Send me back then, I'd rather die there then be forced to stay here!" Vegeta took hold of the sheets she wrapped around her body and pulled her into him. Their noses were literally touching as he stared into her eyes; she could feel his breath against her face. She was expecting him to hit or, probably drag her naked back to Tarble, but instead he shoved her to the side and left locking the bedroom door behind him.

Bulma stood alone a few moments still holding onto the sheet wrapped around her body before she dropped to her knees. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes but she refused to cry. She was a mess of emotions, she was angry, disgusted, afraid, confused, horny, used, but what she felt most was hurt.

There was no denying that she felt a special connection with Vegeta, even if it was love hate. One minute he was being nice to her and showing her a better side of himself and the next he was a complete ass. She had no idea that there was another woman this infatuated with him; if she did she would have never let herself feel the way she did. She thought back to the big mix up between Kin and Vegeta when he said 'anytime he ever slept with her'. The thought burned a whole in her stomach. Bulma wasn't dumb enough to think that Vegeta hadn't been with other women, but actually hearing about it made her feel even worse. She sat there on the floor trying to pull herself together, wishing she was anywhere but here.

Vegeta walked to one of his training rooms and sat in solitude at what just happened. He had to laugh to himself about the recent spectacle. He felt like an adolescent experiencing some sort of crazy love triangle where he sat in the middle. Vegeta held his head in his hands and sighed, he was in deep shit and he knew it.

Kin had been there for him since the day he met her all those many years ago. They met in school, during one of their classes they got into a disagreement about what Vegeta couldn't even remember. The disagreement turned into a fight, and the fight turned into a friendship, and the friendship turned into something that had no name. Kin being the strongest female Saiyan on the planet, she trained alongside him for years. They went on their first purging mission together; they even had their first sexual experiences together.

All of those events brought them to where they were today. Kin had become Vegeta's 'go to girl'. He would train with her; he would confide in her, if he wanted he would have sex with her, for a while she was an escape to him. Eventually people started to assume that they would mate and Kin would become Queen when Vegeta took the throne, and at one point he thought so too. Although he never told a soul there was a point in his life where he saw her as his right hand, he admired the way she always had his back. She was beautiful, she was strong, she was fearless, the sex was excellent, she was the perfect woman to rule alongside him.

And then they grew up and Kin's perfection started to become less and less 'perfect'. She lost all of her identity; she would only like things because Vegeta like them, she would agree with anything as long he agreed on it. He couldn't rule a Kingdom much less a Galaxy with a woman like that by his side. Vegeta stayed completely honest with Kin, making it clear to her that he saw her only as a good comrade and friend and nothing more, and for a long time after their relationship was strictly physical, even up until now.

Vegeta rubbed his eyes as he tried to clear the thought from his mind. He thought about Bulma and how she blew up at him. He hated to admit it but he kind of liked Bulma, she was extremely annoying at times, but there was something about her, something fresh about her. At the present moment he had two women mad with him and he was about to suffer a severe case of blue balls for the rest of the day. _Fucking Kin…_

A/N So how do you guys like Kin? =] Where does this chick put Bulma and Vegeta? Stay along for the rife and you will see….


End file.
